We Choose Our Own Path
by Livin'A-Chain
Summary: Pentas seni Konaha Gakuen dimulai, un! 2 minggu yang melelahkan, menyiapkan pentas seni ini, akhirnya terbayar, un! Chapter para OC! Chapter 4 updet.
1. My name is Deidara, un!

LvNa-cHaN buat fic Akatsuki baru lagi!! Saiah emang cintah berat terhadap penjahat-penjahat edan dan nggak waras kelas S inih!! Yaaaaar… Yang baca fic saiah sebelumnya pasti tau tokoh utamanya sapa… Deidara-chan sebagai cewek lagiiih!! Sekarang modelnya anak sekolahan gitu, deh… Ada Naruto dkk juga… Cerita lengkapnya baca ajah di bawah, yah! Ngomong-ngomong judul ceritanya ngasal, nih… Kalo ada nama yang lebih bagusan, request ajah lewat review! Pendapat senpai pasti saiah baca baik-baik ampe mata saiah jereng **(tenang ajah… Nggak ampe jereng, kok…)**. Dan buat yang masih nungguin chapter baru Akatsuki Triangle Love, tuh fic edan tetep dilanjutin!! Beware of LvNa-cHaN!! Hyahahahaha!!

Summary : Namaku Deidara, un. Cewek cantik anak kelas 2 SMA Konoha Gakuen School. Aku pindah ke sini saat aku kelas 1 SMA, un. Kehidupan sekolahku ini menarik, loh, un! Baca ya, un!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-san… Seseorang yang sangat hebat yang telah membuat Naruto sampai saiah jadi tergila-gila dengan karakternya. Tapi cerita ini punya LvNa-cHaN.

Warning : Tambahan cuman buat chapter ini ajah. Deidara ituh cewek, dikarenakan saiah nggak bisa buat fic yaoi yang _'ngeeeh' _auranya. Oh, ya. Karena saiah pecinta Tobi, di sini yang namanya Tobi, Obito, ama Madara itu beda **(masih tetep percaya Tobi itu Obito, walo dia dah ngaku dia tuh Madara, nggak mau tau. Hohohohoho)**. Di sini masing-masing punya perannya sendiri. Ratingnya T karna mungkin bakal ada kata-kata yang nggak senonoh yang bakal ditampilin di sini.

* * *

**We Choose Our Own Path**

**Chapter 1 : My Name is Deidara, un!**

Deidara's POV

Pagi semuanya… Udah gosok gigi belum, un? **–dilempar kursi-** Namaku Deidara, un. Dan aku termasuk cewek paling cantik sedunia, un **(sok)**. Aku punya rambut pirang menggelora dan mata biru yang kinclong pula, un. Tapi, jangan samakan aku dengan adik kelasku yang bernama Naruto yang bishounen dan mirip denganku itu, un! Itu artinya dia ngefans ama aku, loh, un! Hahahaha!!

Aku pindah ke sini kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu karena orangtuaku pindah kerja. Orangtuaku jarang ada di rumah karena urusan pekerjaan, un. Tapi tetap saja walau nggak ada orangtuaku, kehidupanku di rumah begitu mengesalkan, un! Ya! Karena ada adikku yang bernama Tobi dan mengidap penyakit Indigo, un!! Biasanya sikapnya seperti orang kena gejala autis yang sinting begitu, un, tetapi dia juga bisa bersikap serius layaknya orang dewasa!! IQ-nya saja 210 **(bukan Shikamaru, loh!)**!! Padahal umurnya baru 12 tahun, un!! SIAAAALL!!

Em… Maaf, un. Aku jadi terbawa emosi, un. Kemudian aku akan bercerita tentang sekolahku, un. Sekolahku ini termasuk yang paling hebat di antara sekolah lainnya. Pokoknya fasilitasnya lengkap, deh, un! Mulai dari loker yang dikhususkan untuk menaruh buku Icha-Icha Paradise dan Tactics… Kemudian jalan rahasia menuju ruangan khusus semua jawaban ulangan… Lemari kepala sekolah yang penuh dengan foto-foto cewek-cewek dan juga cowok-cowok **(?! Yaoi?!)** berbaju minim nan seksi… Tempat menyembunyikan komik… Ruang tidur siang… WC yang dilengkapi bath tub… Spa… Onsen… **(ngawur)** Semuanya dibuat pribadi oleh kepala sekolah mesum nan edan kita, Jiraiya!

Eh… Maaf lagi, un… Aku jadi buka aib, nih, un… Nah, kemudian tentang kelasku. Aku berada di kelas 11-3, un. Keseluruhan tiap kelas masing-masing ada 3 dan dihuni oleh kira-kira 30-40 orang, un. Lumayan banyak, ya, un? Nah, kelasku ini termasuk yang paling unik di antara kelas-kelas lainnya. Yang terunik di kelasku ini akan kusebutkan satu-satu, un :

1. Deidara : Ya, aku, un! Tentu saja! Cewek paling cantik di kelas ini tentu saja menjadi yang terunik di antara semuanya, un!!

2. Pein : Cowok sinting yang memiliki banyak piercing di sekitar wajahnya, un. Kabarnya dia punya 5 saudara kembar lainnya yang punya piercing di wajahnya juga, un! Memang tak bisa dipercaya, sih… Tapi… Oh, ya, dia juga mengetuai geng di kelasku yang bernama Akatsuki, un! Aku juga ikut di dalamnya, lo, un!

3. Konan : Cewek kalem ini sebenernya nggak ada uniknya, sih, un, selain dia itu sahabat terbaik aku, dan dia ini ceweknya Pein yang kusebutkan di atas tadi! Yang paling mencolok adalah keobsesiannya dengan origami, un. Buktinya, ikat rambutnya saja yang berbentuk mawar ternyata terbuat dari kertas, un! Sebenernya, aku penasaran bagaimana cara buatnya, un…

4. Itachi : Cowok penerus perusahaan terkenal "Uchiha" ini terkenal di kelas dengan julukan "Si Bulu Mata Lentik" dikarenakan kelentikan bulu mata bawahnya itu, un! Oh, ya. Dia juga terkenal dengan pandangan matanya yang buruk. Dan tampaknya pandangan matanya yang buruk ini disebabkan oleh faktor keturunan, un! Ini dibuktikan dengan seluruh keluarganya memakai softlens berwarna merah yang diproduksi oleh mereka sendiri! Ya! Perusahaan "Uchiha" adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi kacamata dan juga softlens, un! Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga menjadi wakil ketua OSIS, loh, un! Dia memang cukup pintar! Hampir semua anak-anak di kelas mencontek pe-ernya yang bisa dijamin, bener seratus persen, un!! **(setelah diselidiki lagi, hampir semua jawabannya merupakan hasil jerih payah adiknya!)**

5. Kisame : Bisa disebut cowok terunik kedua di dalam kelas, un… Dia memiliki mata yang kecil dan kulit berwarna biru layaknya hiu, un… Gosipnya, sih. Dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya ke laut dan kemudian dibesarkan di laut oleh para hiu, un… Masih gosip, sih, un… Dan juga… Aku nggak percaya ada orangtua yang tega buang anaknya… Tapi, kalo ngeliat tampangnya sebenernya nggak aneh, sih, un.

6. Sasori : Umurnya seperti anak kelas 2 SMA pada umumnya sih, un… 17 tahun. Tapi dia memiliki wajah imut layaknya anak umur 5 tahun, un… Dia merupakan keluarga jauh dari Gaara, anak konglomerat ternama yang juga menjadi adik kelasku, un. Tetapi, memang benar apa kata orang-orang, "Jangan memilih buku dari covernya" Anak ini sering sekali membawa boneka-boneka sejenis Barbiee dalam tasnya, un!! Yang paling menyeramkan adalah kejadian di mana dia membawa boneka voodoo dan saat ditanya, dengan polosnya dia menjawab, "Mau bunuh orang, pak"… Memangnya ini Jigokuu Shojoh apa?! Tapi dia juga menjadi anggota OSIS, loh, un! Bedanya, dia jauh lebih pinter daripada Itachi yang kusebutkan tadi, un! Selama ini, dia selalu juara 1, loh, un!

7. Zetsu : Berbicara tentang orang paling unik setelah Kisame, ya, ini dia orangnya. Dari tampaknya dia seperti korban mutilasi yang sering terjadi belakangan ini, un… Sepertinya dia juga merupakan hasil percobaan genetik di laboratorium, un… Nggak mungkin orang normal punya Venus Flytrap yang numbuh di kepala, kan, un?! Anehnya, dia juga berpribadian ganda karena sering berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, un. Oh, ya, Tobi, adikku juga sering berbicara sendiri… Kiamat udah dekat, un…

8. Kakuzu : Mottonya cuman satu : "Ngutang seribu, bayar sepuluhribu!!". Jangan sekali-kali meminjam duit darinya, yakinlah kamu bakal dikejar-kejar seumur hidup jika belum bayar utangnya, un!! Terkenal dengan sebutan rentenir, un. Selalu memakai kerudung untuk menutupi wajahnya, un. Katanya, sih, umurnya sudah melebihi kepala sekolah kita, Jiraiya, yang berumur 53 taun, un!! Dia tidak naik kelas tiap tahun, un… Sebenernya aku tidak tau, sih, un. Karena aku masih anak baru di sini, un. Dia juga menjadi bendahara kelas, un.

9. Hidan : Yang paling taat di antara semua anak-anak di sekolah ini, un. Baguslah jika taat pada sebuah ajaran yang benar, sayangnya tidak. Ya, keluarganya turun-temurun adalah sebuah penganut aliran nggak jelas bernama Jasshin… Dia selalu memakai kalung berbentuk bulat dengan segitiga di tengahnya, un. Kadang-kadang saat aku melewati rumahnya saat pulang, selalu tercium bau sejenis……bangkai dan darah……dari arah rumahnya. Kadang-kadang juga terdengar suara musik dari arah rumahnya, dan banyak yang berteriak, "DJ!! DJ!!" lebih tidak usah ikut campur dengannya, un…

Dan dari semua orang yang kusebutkan di atas tadi, kita semua adalah anggota Akatsuki, un! Para guru pun sering memanggil kami dengan :

1. Autis

2. Katro

3. Akar permasalahan

4. Tolol

5. Sedeng

6. Ubanan **(Hidan)**

7. Konyol

8. Incredibbly Insane **(Benar-benar gila)**

Kalo digabungin ya, jadi AKATSUKI deh, un! Sebenernya Pein bisa-bisanya kasih nama geng kita kaya' gituh… Heh…

Un!! Ini sudah saatnya aku pergi sekolah, nih, un! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya!!

End of Deidara's POV

* * *

**-Konoha Gakuen School-**

**-Depan pintu gerbang-**

Inilah dia, Konoha Gakuen School. Sekolah terbesar yang pernah ada dalam sejarah **(ngawur)**. Deidara tampak berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Saat itu masih sepi sekali, maklum, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.25. Deidara memang termasuk salah satu murid yang selalu datang lebih pagi dari gurunya **(silakan dibandingkan dengan Kakashi)**. Di depan sekolah biasanya ada seorang pembantu yang sering terlihat membersihkan sekolah dari daun-daun yang berguguran di halaman pintu gerbang. Deidara pun menyapanya.

"Om Zabusa! Ohayou, un!!", kata Deidara ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Zabusa yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah dengan sapu ijuk. Yang disapa pun langsung menengok, dan kemudian membalas.

"Aduh… Dei… Makin cantik aja, deh! Eh, eh, sudah dibilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku om, dong… Aku masih muda, nieh!! Panggil aku kakak aja, yah…!!", kata Zabusa dengan gaya lebainya.

"Eh… Iya…", kata Deidara sweatdropped. Kemudian Deidara berkata lagi, "Sudah selesai kerjanya, o…engg…kakak…?", kata Deidara terbata-bata.

"Duh… Kakak masih belum selesai, nih! Makanya, Dei, ayo, bantuin akuh bersih-bersih, yuk!"

"Ng…nggak, un… Makasi, deh, un…"

* * *

**-Ruang kelas 11-3-**

Deidara membuka pintu kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2 itu. Kelas masih terlihat kosong, wajar saja. Setelah itu, dia menaruh tas berwarna kuning dan pink-**(kenapa jadi inget spons sama bintang laut?!)**itu di bangkunya lalu duduk, dan kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

Setelah itu, dia melihat ke arah jendela di mana mentari pagi telah mengeluarkan sinarnya yang terang. Kemudian, di menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam.

'_Hm… Memang paling enak kalau pagi-pagi duduk tenang kaya gini, un…'_

Tiba-tiba saja…

"DEIDARAAA!! Pinjem pe-er!!"

"GYAAAA!!"

Deidara dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kisame? Jangan salah, tiap pagi dia mejanya selalu terletak 2 sampai 3 buku pelajaran, rajin sekali!! Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan nyontek pe-er orang? Nggak modal!! **(sebenernya author juga gitu, hahahahaha!!)**

"Aaaaah! Mengagetkanku saja, un!! Dasar ikan!! Dan sejak kapan kamu bisa ada di kelas?!", kata Deidara marah sekaligus kaget.

"Cihh… Nggak bisa diajak bercanda, nih… Aku juga baru datang 10 detik yang lalu… Nggak nyadar? Ya, sudahlah, pinjem pe-er, dong…!!", kata Kisame dengan muka memelas, diikuti dengan Deidara yang langsung sweatdropped.

"Nggak mau, un!! Dasar nggak modal!! Bikin sendiri napa, sih, un?! memangnya IQ-nya ikan berapa, sih, un?!", kata Deidara kesal.

"Plis… Jangan pelit-pelit, dong… Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali, nih…", kata Kisame sambil menyembah-nyembah.

"Nggak, un!! Lagipula, matematika juga pelajaran pertama, kok, un!!", kata Deidara sambil membuang muka.

"Ya, makanya karena pelajaran pertama aku pinjem, dong!!", kata Kisame sewot.

"Tau, kan, siapa yang ngajar Matematika, un… Si Kakashi-sensei itu, un!! Kapan, sih, dia dateng nggak telat?! Nyantai aja, deh, un!", kata Deidara sambil menghela napas, mengingat dulu pernah **(ato sering)** saat matematika ada pada jam pelajaran pertama, Kakashi-sensei kita itu malah datang saat semua siswa sudah pulang!! Saat ditanya oleh wakil kepala sekolah, Tsunade, dengan gampangnya dia menjawab, _"Hm? Udah pada pulang, ya? Kayaknya jam wekerku nggak bener, deh. Ya, udahlah. Toh, udah pada pulang semua ini"_, setelah itu Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 bulan disebabkan karena 8 tulang rusuk patah, 3 gigi tonggol, tengkorak sedikit retak, kaki patah, dan masih banyak lagi... Andah semua tau kenapa Kakashi-sensei bisa begini...

"…Iya juga, sih… Ya, udah, deh. Aku mau main basket dulu. Kamu mau ikut, Dei-chan?", kata Kisame sambil mengambil bola basket dari tasnya yang berbentuk ikan hiu yang dibelinya saat karyawisata ke SeaWoorld taun lalu…

"Nggak, un… Nggak usah…"

* * *

**-Pukul 06.45- (bahasa gampangnya tujuh kurang seperapat)**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45, hanya tinggal seperempat jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Dimulai dari para siswa-siswa teladan yang sedang bercontek-contekan ria di kelas, cowok-cowok yang bermain basket dengan senangnya di lapangan yang harusnya buat upacara bendera hari ini **(murid yang nggak ngehormatin pahlawan ya, kaya gini' nieh)**, beberapa murid-murid yang sudah membuka buku pelajarannya **(dan dibaliknya terdapat buku Icha-Icha Tactics)**, sampai mereka yang sudah bergosip-gosip ria. Bagi Deidara yang daritadi terus tidur-tiduran di atas mejanya, intinya cuman satu,

'_Berisik, nih, un…'_

"Deidara…!"

Deidara yang merasa bahwa dirinya dipanggil pun langsung menengadah ke atas, dan dilihatnya seorang cewek cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Konan-chan!"

"Bengong aja, nih… Lagi mikirin dia, ya?", kata Konan jahil. Spontan saja Deidara langsung memerah.

"Ikhh!! Nggak, kok, un!! Sapa juga yang mikirin dia, un?!", teriak Deidara sewot.

"Duh… Deidara… Imut, deh kalau lagi marah kaya gitu… Ngaku aja, deh…", kata Konan semakin menikmati raut muka Deidara yang semakin memerah, entah karena malu atau marah.

"Aaaah!! Aku sebel kalau kamu, dah, ngomong kaya' gitu, un!!", teriak Deidara semakin kesal dan memukul kepala Konan dengan ringan.

"Hyaaaaa…! Maap, deh… Maaf, ya, Dei-chan… Oh, ya, kamu hari ini datang pagi lagi, nih… Kamu nggak pernah datang sama adikmu, yah…", kata Konan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Heh… Kamu tau, Tobi, kan, Konan… Bisa gila kalau pagi hari saja aku sudah meladeni sikapnya, un… Kamu sendiri? Hari ini juga datang sama Pein, kan, un…", kata Deidara sambil membenarkan kursinya yang tadi sedikit tergeser ke belakang diikuti dengan tawa kecil dari Konan.

"Ehehehe… Aku numpang di motor HD milik Pein **(Nggak salah, tuh?! Pein punya HD?! Ada angin apa Pein kuat beli HD?!)**… Ngomong-ngomong, dia belum datang, ya?", kata Konan mulai menjahili Deidara.

"Arrghh!! Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi, dong, un!! Seneng banget, sih, jahilin aku, un!!", kata Deidara dengan kesal.

"Eh! Tapi aku serius, loh! Dia belum datang, kan? Padahal sudah jam segini, loh! Tumben sekali! Biasanya anak itu kan rajin sekali!!", kata Konan sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Kemaren dia bilang ada sedikit masalah, jadi dia bakal datang telat hari ini, un…", kata Deidara, diikuti dengan senyum jahil dari Konan.

"Aduuuh… Jadi sang suami juga menceritakan kepada istri tercintanya, niiih…?", kata Konan sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh layaknya setan.

"Un!! Dia cuman cerita padaku, un!! Lagipula aku kan belum ngomong begitu ama dia!! Ikkkh!!", kata Deidara yang semakin kesal.

"Duuuh… Dei-chan jangan marah, dong… Ah!! Dia udah dateng, tuh!!", kata Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela, terlihat bayangan seseorang dari jendela tersebut yang mengarah ke koridor di luar kelas. Deidara yang melihatnya pun raut mukanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Eh……?"

* * *

_**To be continued**_

Chapter 1, mina-san!! Rasanya saiah paling nggak bisa lepas dengan Akatsuki tercinta, nih!! Btw, gimana, nih? Bagus? Jelek? Lucu? Ato jayuz? Trus kalo ada kata-kata yang perlu saiah edit, kasih ripiunya ajah! Semua saran and kritik diterima, loh!! Gampang, kok! Tinggal klik tanda 'Go' yang ada di bawah dan tulis pendapat mina-san, trus klik Ok!! Sometime, the easiest way is to push the button! Push, push, push, push!! **(katanya si SpionBob, loh! Hehehe!)** Makanya, arahkan kursor ke situ lalu diklik! Oc, deh! Dah, dah, bah, bay!! Chapter 2 is coming, yang pasti ga pake lama!!


	2. My Reason

Nyaaaaa… Ngantuk… Loh? Ohayou, mina-san! Gimana kabarnya? Baik-baik aja, nih? Ah... Banyak yang penasaran sama orang yang disukai Deidara, yah? Thanks for the ripiu at chapter 1!! Tentang orang yang disukai Deidara... Sapa, ya? Banyak yang bilang Sasori no Danna. Hyahahahaha... Emang pairing paling keren di Akatsuki, sih, ya? Ok, deh. Di chapter ini bakal kejawab! Masih penasaran juga? Petunjuknya, dia juga anggota Akatsuki!! **-dilempar termos-** Ya, iyalah... Masa Deidara suka ama Jiraiya... Nda nyambung atuh... Ngomong-ngomong, setelah diputuskan, LvNa-cHaN berpikir untuk ikut serta dalam fic ini juga!! Bagaimana dengan senpai sekalian? Mau ikut, nggak? Kalo mau, baca ajah di bawah, deh! Siapapun bakal saiah terima, loh! Ok, deh… Hyooo… Well, enjoy your reading, mina-san!

Summary : Namaku Deidara, un. Hari ini dia datang ke sekolahku cukup telat, un. Mungkin kalian berpikir, siapa orang itu, ya, un? Kalau mau tau, baca ajah lanjutannya, yah, un! Chapter 2 updet, loh, un! LOWONGAN OC!! Udah dibuka, un!!

Disclaimer : Yang punya Naruto bukan saiah, dan bukan sapa-sapa lagi selain Masashi Kishimoto-san. Tapi cerita ini punya LvNa-cHaN yang dengan kata lain itu saiah.

Warning : Baca ajah di chapter pertama sodara-sodara!

* * *

**We Choose Our Own Path**

**Chapter 2 : My Reason **

Deidara's POV

Ohayou, mina-san… Udah gosok gigi belum? **–dilempar meja-** Namaku Deidara, un. Cewek paling cantik di dunia **(sok)** yang berada di sebuah sekolah bernama Konoha Gakuen School, un. Aku punya rambut kuning menggelora dan mata biru kinclong, loh, un! Rambutku ini diikat satu di belakang, un! Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan Ino, kouhai dariku yang rambutnya juga diikat satu di belakang. Maklumlah, orang cantik seperti aku ini emang punya banyak fansnya, un. Aku memang cantik, sih, un! Berbahagialah sekolah itu karena sudah memiliki murid secantik aku, un!! Hahahahaha!!

Maaf, un, aku jadi terbawa perasaanku sendiri lagi, un. Nah, kalian mungkin sudah tau kalau aku suka pada seorang cowok, un **–memerah-**. Ngg… Kalo masih nggak inged, mari kita ulas lagi kejadian di chapter lalu, un.

**-Flashback-**

"_Duh… Dei-chan jangan marah, dong… Ah! Dia udah dateng, tuh!!", kata Konan sambil menunjuk dari arah luar jendela, terlihat bayangan seseorang dari jendela tersebut yang mengarah ke koridor di luar kelas. Deidara yang melihatnya pun raut mukanya berubah menjadi merah._

"_Eh……?"_

**-End of Flashback-**

Gimana, un? Udah inget, un? Ngggh… Gimana ya, un… Dia termasuk cowok yang pintar di kelas, loh, un! Udah tau belum, un? Kalo belum tau, lanjutin aja un!!

End of Deidara's POV

* * *

Orang itu kemudian membuka pintu kelas 11-3, lalu…

Kisame langsung mendekati orang itu dan langsung mengeluarkan muka melas miliknya **(yang walo ga pake muka melas, mukanya udah keliatan kaya orang susah)**

"Aaaahhhh! Akhirnya dateng juga! Pinjem pe-er, dong!!", kata Kisame dengan muka memelas.

"Huh! Pagi-pagi sudah minjam-minjam pe-er!! Kamu ini nggak pernah bikin pe-er sendiri, ya!! Emang susah ngomong sama orang susah yang ngomongnya mendesah!! Daripada susah, mendingan nggak usah!!", kata orang itu sewot.

"Pliss, dong, Itachi… Kamu sendiri juga ngeliat dari adikmu itu, kan… Ayolah… Itachi pokoknya yang paling perfect, deh…", kata Kisame sambil menyembah-nyembah.

……

……

……

……

ITACHIIII!! Si penerus perusahaan "Uchiha" itu!! Orang perfect satu ini emang tiada duanya!! Deidara cuman memberikan ekspresi muka yang memerah, sementara itu, Konan hanya tertawa jahil.

"Hayooo! Mukanya langsung merah, tuh, Dei-chan!!", kata Konan sambil menunjuk muka Deidara yang sudah semerah tomat. Deidara pun langsung sewot.

"Iiiiih!! A…apa, sih?! Aku cuman sedikit flu saja, kok, un! Muka orang tidak boleh merah apa?! Menyebalkan, un!!", kata Deidara salah tingkah. Konan cuman bisa tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai karena melihat muka Deidara yang benar-benar merah itu, diikuti dengan Deidara yang langsung sweatdropped.

Kemudian Konan kembali bangun dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya di meja Deidara.

"Aaah… Dei-chan… Sebenarnya aku bingung, nih… Kenapa kamu bisa suka ama dia, sih? Rasanya orang itu nggak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali, deh…** -ngejek-** Kalau aku sih lebih memilih Neji dari kelas 11-1 yang cakep itu... Matanya keren, loh", kata Konan sambil tertawa. Deidara yang dari tadi cemberut pun kemudian membalas.

"Huh! Si Neji itu kan sudah punya Ten-ten, cewek Cina itu, loh! Terus… emangnya aku nggak boleh suka ama orang apa, un?! Kamu sendiri, un?! Bisa suka sama orang seperti Pein yang piercingan itu!!", kata Deidara sambil menunjuk Pein dengan sewot **(voice background : apaan loe nunjuk-nunjuk?!)**.

"Ehehehehe… Tapi kenapa kamu suka sama dia, sih?", tanya Konan lagi.

"Ngg… Aku malu mengatakannya, un…", kata Deidara.

"Sedikit saja, deh!", kata Konan membujuk Deidara.

"Nggak, ah, un!", kata Deidara tegas.

"Ayolah!! Kalau nggak bakal kubilangin sama orangnya, nih!!", kata Konan mengancam Deidara sambil memberikan senyum maut.

"Ah!! Iya, iya, un!! Aaaaarrrghhh! Kamu nyebelin, Konan-chan!!", kata Deidara kesal.

"Ah… Paling-paling Deidara pernah melihat Itachi memberi makan kucing yang sedang kelaparan di suatu tempat dalam hujan dengan senyum malaikatnya itu…", kata Konan sambil menghela napas.

"Sebenernya, mirip seperti itu, un…", kata Deidara malu-malu.

"Eh…?!"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Hari itu saat pertama kali Deidara masuk ke Konoha Gakuen School sebagai anak baru. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Ya, Deidara harus mencari kelas barunya, apalagi dia belum pernah melihat sekolah itu secara langsung. Deidara terlihat berjalan dengan lesu dari jalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Uuun… Harus pindah sekolah lagi, un… Sudah capek-capek buat teman baru di sekolah yang lama harus pindah lagi… Capek, nih, un…", kata Deidara kepada dirinya sendiri, mengingat orangtuanya yang sudah sangat sering pindah kerja seumur hidupnya ini.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya yang sedang melihat seekor burung yang terluka yang terjatuh dari sarangnya di dekat situ. Kemudian anak itu mengambil burung tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

'_A…anak cowok, un?! Se…seragam itu? Di…dia berarti anak sekolahku juga, ya, un?'_, kata Deidara dari dalam hati. Dia kemudian bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik terdekat, dan tetap melihat cowok itu dengan seksama **(ampe jereng)**.

"Aaah… Kamu jatuh dari sarangmu, ya, burung kecil? Ooh… Kakimu terluka?", kata Itachi sambil memegang kaki burung tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum.

"Cuiit, cuiit!!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, ya! Kamu tidak akan apa-apa di sana", kata Itachi memberikan senyum simpul layaknya malaikat. Deidara langsung terkesima dengan senyum yang diberikan Itachi.

'_Uwaaah… Orang ini baik banget! Mau mungut burung kecil yang terluka yang jatuh dari sarangnya!! Baru kali ini kulihat ada orang seperti dia!!'_, kata Deidara dalam hati.

Kemudian, Itachi membawa burung kecil tersebut **(diikuti Deidara secara diam-diam)** menuju ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari situ. Deidara **(sekali lagi)** terkesima dengan kemewahan + besarnya rumah tersebut.

'_Waaaah… Rumahnya besar sekali, un… Kaya sekali dia… Nggh? Loh? Itu, kan, lambang kipas besar logo dari perusahaan "Uchiha", un!! A…anak ini, jangan-jangan dia Uchiha Itachi yang katanya cakep, baik, ramah dan juga penerus perusahaan ini, un?! He…hebat sekali… Di sekolahku ada orang seperti dia…'_, kata Deidara dalam hati, seraya kaget melihat lambang kipas berwarna merah putih **(Indonesia...!)** milik Uchiha itu.

Kemudian Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dan di baliknya sudah berdiri seorang cowok berumur kira-kira 20-30 tahun yang sedang membawa seekor musang yang digendongnya.

"Nggh? Itachi? Kok, pulang lagi? Sasuke sudah berangkat, loh…", kata orang itu.

"Ah… Madara jii-san. Aku tadi menemukan burung kecil ini yang terjatuh di perjalanan menuju sekolah, kok", kata Itachi sambil menunjukkan burung tersebut ke…ngg…kakeknya… Deidara yang mendengar perkataan tadi pun langsung berpikir dalam hati.

'_Jii…Jii-san?! O…orang itu umur berapa, sih?! Masih mudah sekali, kan, un!! Itu…benar kakeknya, un?! Kudengar, pendiri perusahaan "Uchiha" katanya pernah minum obat awet muda, un… Ja…jadi, jangan-jangan gosip itu bener, dong, un?! A…apa?!'_

"Ooohh… Ngomong-ngomong, musang peliharaannmu ini benar-benar berisik daritadi tau! Hampir saja dia masuk ke akuarium berisi ular milik Sasuke itu! Kamu kemarin kasih makan dia nggak, sih?", kata Madara sewot.

"Grauuw…!", sahut musang tersebut **(Nggh… Bunyi musang kaya apa, sih? Nggak tau, nih…)**.

"Eh… Maaf, Madara jii-san. Makanya aku pulang lagi untuk memberi makan dia, nih!", kata Itachi sambil membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu, cepat siapkan makan untuknya! Nanti rumah kita yang super misterius and sunyi begini dikira jadi tempat persembahan dewa Jasshin lagi oleh orang awam! Kalau begitu, nama kita sudah bukan Uchiha lagi!", kata Madara sewot.

"Ngh... Maaf, jii-san! Aku akan memberinya makan secepatnya!", kata Itachi sambil meminta maaf dan kemudian melakukan suatu hal yang tak terduga oleh Deidara.

Kemudian setelah itu, Itachi mengenggam erat-erat burung kecil tersebut. Langsung saja burung kecil tersebut berteriak **(ato mencicit)**kesakitan.

"Cuuuuittt?! Cuuuiiit, cuuuiiiit!!"

Kemudian Itachi melemparkan burung tersebut ke arah jalanan dan langsung diikuti oleh musang peliharaannya tersebut yang langsung melompat dari pelukan Madara dan menerkam burung malang tersebut. Deidara yang melihat daritadi pun langsung ketakutan.

'_A…Apa?!'_

--**Warning : Karena beberapa alasan, kejadian ini tidak bisa ditampilkan, silakan menikmati bunyinya saja—**

"Cuiiit, cuiiit!!" "Graaaowww, graaaoooww!!" _'JRASSSH!! BREEETT!!' 'SRAAKH, SRAAAKH!!' 'NYAAM, NYAAAM…' _"Graaaoww…"

**-Warning : Selesai--**

Dalam sekejap saja, musang tersebut sudah menghabiskan "sarapan" paginya dan langsung menjilati tangannya yang masih sedikit tersisa bercak-bercak darah. Itachi dan Madara pun tersenyum melihat musang milik Itachi tersebut.

"Ah… Bagaiman, Icchan **(nama musang)**? Burungnya enak, nggak?", kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala musang tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Graaaowww!"

"Haah… Habis sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, ya. Hehehehehe… Darahnya… Indah sekali… Warna merah yang terang, tapi dalam beberapa jam akan menjadi berwarna hitam yang menandakan kematian… Darah… Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat artistik…", kata Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis, diikuti dengan Madara yang juga tersenyum puas… Spontan saja Deidara semakin ketakutan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Benar, kan, Madara jii-san… Ah, ya, sudah, deh. Aku mau berangkat ke sekolah dulu, ya, jii-san!", kata Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Madara.

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan, ya!", kata Madara sambil tersenyum puas.

'_Eeekh?! Su…sudah selesai, ya, un?! Le…lebih baik aku juga segera pergi, un!! Sebelum ketahuan, un!!'_

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Begitu, un", kata Deidara sambil mengakhiri ceritanya, diikuti dengan Konan yang juga jadi ikut ketakutan, dan kemudian langsung kembali normal.

"Nggh… Jadi…?"

"Jadi…?", kata Deidara bingung.

"Maksudku, DI MANA BAGIAN ROMANTISNYA?! APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN KEJADIAN ITU?! MALAH MEMBUATKU SEMAKIN PUNYA FIRASAT JELEK DENGAN ORANG ITU TAU! Kamu ini benar-benar nggak punya selera atau gimana, sih?! Deidara!! Beri tahu aku, sekarang juga!!", teriak Konan berikut dengan toa-nya yang membuat seluruh kaca di sekolah pecah-pecah dan lubang lumpur Lapinddo makin terbuka lebar **(ngawur)**.

"Ngggh… Bau, un…", kata Deidara sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Jangan mencari alasan saja! Cepat katakan padaku Deidara!!", kata Konan makin sewot.

"Un… Baiklah… Tapi jangan tertawa, ya, un… Karena pendapatku ini benar-benar jujur dari dalam hatiku sendiri, un…", kata Deidara.

"Apa?!"

"Nggh… Menurutku, un… Dia benar-benar memiliki apresiasi seni yang sangat baik, un… Pendapatnya tentang seni dari darah benar-benar indah, un… Dan juga, senyum sinis miliknya setelah melihat karya seni yang disenanginya menunjukkan bahwa dia telah memiliki kepuasan yang amat sangat, un… Aku benar-benar terkesima melihat sikapnya itu, un…", kata Deidara dengan muka memerah sambil tersenyum puas. Konan langsung sweatdropped dan muntah-muntah setelah itu.

'_KRIIIIIIIINNG!!'_

"Heh… Sudahlah… Toh, belnya sudah bunyi. Ya, sudah, ya Dei-chan. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Oh, ya. Kamu sudah ngerjain pe-er mat belum?", kata Konan seraya mengingatkan sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Deidara.

"Heh? Belum, habisnya, kan, mat yang ngajarin Kakashi-sensei, kan, un?", kata Deidara sambil mengerinyitkan alis.

"Iya, sih. Tapi katanya kalau Kakashi-sensei nggak dateng, bakal digantiin sama Tsunade-sensei, loh!", kata Konan.

"Eh…?"

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas terbuka. Dan datanglah… Miss Evil… **(Wuuups… Salah, nggak mau digebuk)** Tsunade-sensei kita sambil membawa cambuk berduri **(bercanda, ding)**!! Semua anak langsung duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing berikut dengan muka was-was yang artinya, _'Gawat… Mampus… Bentar lagi gue bakal mampus, nih… Bakal mampus…'_

Kemudian, Tsunade yang sudah ada di depan kelas pun langsung duduk di atas meja dan menaikkan satu kakinya **(contoh guru nggak baik)** dan kemudian berkata, "Hari ini, Kakashi tidak masuk **(lebih tepatnya terlambat)**!! Maka, saya bakal menggantikannya untuk hari ini! Setelah melihat papan tugas di ruang guru, kemarin Kakashi memberi pe-er untuk kalian, kan?! Cepat keluarkan buku pe-er kalian di atas meja!! Akan saya periksa satu-satu!! Yang tidak buat, lari di lapangan 30 kali!!", kata Tsunade dengan suara menggelegar yang bikin burung-burung di udara pada mati ngedengernya. Langsung saja, hampir seluruh anak di kelas **(termasuk Deidara)** udah bener-bener ketakutan kalau ngeliat Tsunade udah marah kaya' gitu.

'_GILAAAA!! Ini bener-bener gawat! Siapa yang nyangka Tsunade ba-chan bakal nggantiin Kakashi-sensei, un?! Aku baru kerjain satu nomor aja, nih!! Gimana, dong, un!!'_, teriak Deidara dalam hati.

Langsung saja, dalam hitungan detik, semua anak sudah mengeluarkan buku pe-ernya dan menaruhnya di atas meja diikuti dengan cucuran keringat dingin yang bisa mengatasi kekeringan di gurun Sahaara!! Kemudian, Tsunade pun berjalan dengan tegas membuka satu-persatu buku yang ada di meja murid. Pas di depan meja guru, ada Zetsu yang juga sudah bergidik ketakutan. Tsunade kemudian pelan-pelan membuka buku Zetsu yang ada di atas meja. Setelah melihat bahwa buku itu benar-benar kosong plong **(!)** Tsunade langsung berteriak,

"ZETSUUU!! Kenapa pe-ernya nggak dibuat!! Malah semua bukumu benar-benar masih putih bersih!! Kamu nggak pernah mengerjakan pe-er, ya?! Keluar kamu!!", kata Tsunade sewot sambil menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja.

"Ta…Tapi, Tsunade-sensei!! A…aku, kan, nggak punya tangan!!", kata Zetsu memberikan alasan, diikuti dengan cekikikan anak-anak di kelas yang mendengar pernyataan Zetsu yang nggak bisa dibilang masuk akal walaupun emang kenyataan.

"Alasan apapun nggak bisa diterima!! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kamu bisa lulus ujian taun lalu yang diharuskan menulis dengan tangan?! Keluar kamu!! Dan lari di lapangan 30 kali!! SEKARAAANG!!", teriak Tsunade beserta toanya. Zetsu yang tak bisa melawan pun langsung berjalan keluar ke pintu dengan lunglai.

"…**Brengsek…**", kata Zetsu dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga tak terdengar oleh Tsunade.

Walhasil, hampir seluruh anak-anak di kelas harus lari keliling lapangan selama 30 kali, tidak termasuk Konan, Sasori, Itachi dan 2 anak lainnya yang termasuk murid-murid rajin dan teladan murni. Alasan mereka bermacam-macam, mulai dari Hidan yang berkata, "Kemarin aku harus mengadakan ritual untuk dewa Jasshin tercinta!!"

Atau Kakuzu, "Saya asyik menghitung duit untuk menjadi konglomerat ternama yang menguasai semua bank yang ada di dunia!! Tidak ada waktu untuk hal-hal kecil kaya pe-er begitu!!"

* * *

**-Setelah istirahat pertama-**

"Hueeeeeh…", kata Deidara dengan muka lesu sambil tiduran di di mejanya. Konan berada di sebelahnya, sedang memakan bekalnya dengan tenang sambil menemani Deidara.

"Aaaaargggh!! Dasar Tsunade ba-chan, un!! Kakiku benar-benar nggak bisa digerakkin, nih, un!! Gyaaaa!!", teriak Deidara dengan kesal sambil memegangi kakinya yang gemetaran.

"Sudahlah… Waktu yang sudah berlalu tidak bisa dikembalikan…", kata Konan sambil menepuk kepala Deidara.

"Kakiku sakit sekali, Konan-chan… Mungkin besok kakiku bakal patah-patah, deh…", kata Deidara dengan muka lemas.

"Ngh… Salahmu sendiri tidak mengerjakan pe-er, kan…", kata Konan sambil memasukkan onigiri ke mulutnya.

"Tapi, aku nggak kuat!! Mana' aku tau matematika bakal diajari oleh Tsunade!! Arrg!! Hari ini benar-benar sial, un!!", teriak Deidara melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kemudian, waktu Deidara sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Konan, datanglah Sasori dengan membawa setumpuk kertas menuju mejanya yang ada di depan Deidara. Setelah itu, dia menyodorkan 2 kertas tersebut ke arah Deidara dan Konan.

"Oi……"

"Hm? Sasori-kun? Apaan, nih?", kata Konan sambil melihat kertas tersebut dengan bingung.

"Itu brosur, bodoh… Harus diserahkan kepada seluruh kelas hari ini juga…", kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi sambil berpaling ke arah lain.

"Un? Ini…"

* * *

**Pentas Seni Konoha Gakuen ke-52**

Pentas seni Konoha Gakuen School bakal diadain sebentar lagi, loh!! Sebentar lagi, semuanya bakal nikmatin serunya pentas seni Konoha School yang asyik abis!!

Mau ikutan? Datang ajah ke sini!! Cuman 30 menit dari Konoha Plaza Center, kok! Kamu bisa ngeliat acara nyanyi yang asyik banget, cosplay-cosplay seru, uji nyali, lomba foto paling narsis, rumah hantu, kantin Konoha Gakuen School yang penuh dengan makanan enak nan lezat **(dijamin, kanibal belang-belang yang memiliki Venus Flytrap tidak ada, dijamin aman!)** dan masih banyak lagi!!

Waktu : 2 minggu dari sekarang

Jam : 08.00-19.00

Lama berlangsungnya : 3 hari

Pendaftaran : Livina-chan **(Yeah, that's me! Ada yang mau, nggak? Ripiu dibuka, loh! Penjelasan di bawah lebih lengkap!)**

Gimana? Seru, kan!! Makanya, buruan daftar!! Siapa aja boleh datang ke sini, loh!! Tanpa dipungut biaya!! Hebat, kan?! Yang dateng ke sini boleh pakai cosplay apa aja, kok!! Dan jangan lewatkan acara-acara yang bakal diadain tiap-tiap kelas di sini!! Ditunggu kedatangannya, ya!! Ganbatte all!!

Tertanda, Ketua OSIS SMA,

Jugo **(?!)**

* * *

"APA **(un)**?!", teriak Deidara dan Konan berbarengan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasori no Danna!! Bukannya tahun lalu kita tidak ada pentas seni seperti ini, un?! Kok aku juga baru denger sekarang, sih, un?!', kata Deidara sambil menujukkan brosur tersebut ke Sasori.

"Soalnya tahun lalu ada masalah keuangan di OSIS… Jadi tahun lalu tidak ada pentas seni… Hari ini mungkin Obito-sensei bakal memberitahu kepada kita… Dan hentikan panggilan danna itu kepadaku!", kata Sasori dengan marah sambil memberikan brosur tersebut ke atas meja satu-persatu.

"Heh? Jadi kelas kita ikut berpartisipasi, dong?", kata Konan.

"Semua kelas SMP dan SMA ikut… Berarti ada 18 kelas. Belum termasuk dengan klub-klub yang ada di SD, SMP, maupun SMA…", kata Sasori secara padat dan singkat.

'_KRIIIIIING!!'_

"Un?! Belnya sudah bunyi lagi, un?! Kok rasanya istirahat sekarang cepat sekali, sih, un!", kata Deidara sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Kemudian, setelah semua murid-murid masuk ke kelas, datanglah wali kelas mereka yang mengajar bahasa Inggris. Ya, Uchiha Obito! Seperti yang kalian semua tau. Dia juga termasuk dari keluarga besar Uchiha. Tapi, dia tidak bergantung dengan kekayaan keluarganya dan berdiri sendiri dengan uang gajinya. Mandiri gitu bo'! Dan lagi, walau umurnya sudah 28 tahun, memiliki muka imut layaknya anak berumur 12 tahun, rambut hitam, dan memakai kacamata berwarna oranye, dia masih jomblo, loh!! Ada yang mau? **(Saiah mau!! Saiah mau!! –dilempar panci-)**

"Ah… Udah duduk semua, kan?", kata Obito sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah…dan…jari telunjuknya, diikuti dengan tawa kecil dari murid-murid di kelas yang melihat kelakuan wali kelasnya itu yang urakan itu. Mau bagaimana lagi! Kancing bajunya ada yang lepas 1!! Rambut jabrik seperti nggak pernah disisir!! Dasi lusuh!! Orang ini benar-benar tidak seperti anggota keluarga Uchiha yang hampir semuanya selalu 'cool' itu!! Entahlah ini benar atau tidak, mungkin Mikoto menemukan Obito di sebuah tong sampah di tengah hutan saat masih berwujud bayi. Tidak ada yang tau.

"Nggh… Seperti yang kalian tau… Tadi Sasori sudah memberikan brosur itu kepada kalian, kan? Nah… Waktu 2 minggu itu harus digunakan baik-baik! Sekarang kalian putuskan dulu mau merombak kelas ini menjadi apa, lalu sampaikan pendapat itu ke aku, ya!", kata To… Weeitss, kebiasaan, Obito seenak kuku sambil menyender ke kursinya. Diikuti dengan semua murid di kelas yang sweatdropped yang melihat tingkah laku wali kelas mereka yang umurnya hampir sama dengan Kakashi itu. Perbedaannya, kalau Kakashi lebih mendekati keluarga Uchiha yang 'cool' itu **(dilihat dari sebelah matanya yang memakai soflen warna merah)**, Obito lebih mendekati keluarga Uzumaki yang super duper aktif, punya nama besar, tapi nggak hampir semua keluarganya bersifat urakan.

* * *

**-After School-**

Deidara berjalan bersama dengan Konan di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua tampak senang berbicara satu sama lain. Deidara pun mulai berbicara.

"Ah… Jadi mulai besok kita harus merombak kelas kita, nih, un? Sebenernya kita ini mau buat apa, sih, un?", tanya Deidara kepada Konan.

"Nggak tau. Kan, kita disuruh memikirkan idenya di rumah dulu…", kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Ng… Oh, ya, Konan. Kenapa kamu nggak pulang bareng dengan Pein naik HD-nya itu? Tumben banget kamu pulang jalan kaki denganku, un?", tanya Deidara kepada Konan. Konan yang mendengar pertanyaan Deidara pun langsung memalingkan muka.

"Uh... Tidak…", kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"U…un?!"

"Ku…kurasa Pein sudah menjadi lolita complex!! Hweeeeee!! Huwaaaaa!! Snnnnnrtt!!", kata Konan sambil menyedot ingusnya secara gejhe.

"Lo…lita complex?!", kata Deidara kebingungan.

"Kemarin malam… aku melihatnya memakai kostum Petrick Star sedang bersama dengan 5 anak kecil di depan McDon Al!! Dia sedang membagikan balon-balon dan dia tampak senang sekali…!! Huwaaaaa!! Anak-anak itu juga senang bersama dengan Pein…!! Huweeee!!", kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari kantong seragamnya. Spontan Deidara langsung sweatdropped melihat Konan yang 'salah paham'.

"Nggh… Kurasa dia sedang kerja sambilan, deh… Kan, repot harus tinggal bersama dengan 5 saudara kembarnya, un… Dan anehnya, kenapa anak-anak itu tidak ketakutan melihat Pein yang penuh piercing seperti itu, un…?", kata Deidara sambil sweatdropped.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Chapter 2!! Horeeeeeee!! Ngomong-ngomong, saiah memutuskan binatang peliharaannya Itachi adalah seekor musang, karena seingat saiah, arti Jepang dari Itachi adalah musang **(entah ngawur ato, nggak. Maklum, bukan orang jepang)**. Maap, dikit gejhe. I'm still an amateur **-sok pake bahasa Inggris-**... Ah, ah, btw, bagaimana mina-san? Mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam fic punya LvNa-cHaN? Gampang, loh!! Caranya liat di sini, niih!!

**Nama, Gender, Umur, Kostum yang pengen dipake, Acara yang pengen diikuti **

Gampang, kan? Contohnya kaya gini, nih :

**LvNa-cHaN, Cewek, 12 taun, Tobi Akatsuki, rumah hantu **

Gitu, loh! Gampang, kan? Boleh pake kostum atupun nggak. Kalo nggak mau, tinggal kasih tanda - ajah, ya? Oc, yo? Tapi kalo mau, bakal keluar di chapter ke-4 karna chapter 3 buat persiapannya!! Ok? Well, bah-bye, mina-san! Hope you enjou your day!!


	3. Preparing the Culture Festival

Holaaa, mina-saaaan!! Chapter 3, chapter 3 udah ada! Nah, yang kemarin minta OC adalah **(pasti saiah kabulkan! LvNa-cHaN emank baek! –dikasih Kirin-)**

AromaticTank, AeroRangeUzumaki, lomba makan bakso, siiip!

naruchu-chan, boleh pake cosplay apa ajah, kok! Cardcaptor Sakura yang pake kostum kucing maksudnya? Ada miauwnya. Hahahahaha, saiah akan mencoba agar fic ini jadi lebih bagus lagi!

Aka no Kaze, pake baju gothic, hm? Referensinya banyak! Sip! Tunggu dulu, deng! Ini cewek apa cowok, nih? Kalo gendernya nggak jelas, nanti susah, nih! Tolong ripiu secepatnya untuk pemberitahuan ini, ya! Apa Aka no Kaze ini cewek? Habisnya kayanya Konan di sini nggak ada aura gothic sama sekali, deh… **-dilemparin origami-** Kalo nggak diripiu, saiah nentuin jadi cewek, ya!

PinkBlue Moonlight, Uchiha Asano, stand takoyaki? Ok! Di chapter selanjutnya banyak makanannya… Hahahaha…

Dark Aphrodite, pake kostum Lacus Clyne serba biru, ok! Sedikit kesusahan mencari teks lagunya, dan akhirnya kudapakan!! Yesss!! **–dilempar sendal-** Ok! Nyanyi, ya!

Inuzumaki Helen, foto narzizz… Hehehehe… Yup! Anda masuk di sini!

Yuuichi93, hm… Alchemist, ya… Jadi inget seorang alchemist bernasib tragis… **-dilempar Sulpher**- Btw, mau jadi Iris yang cantik ato Jess/Philo yang suka ledakan? Warning : bukan Deidara, hahaha! Mau ditemani Edge ato Nell? Saiah menantikan atelier series no 5 versi USA! **(tapi kayaknya nggak ada… Huweeee…)**

Niku-chan, pecinta makanan… Bondann Winarno cewek, nih… Hahahaha, bercanda! Banyak yang mau makan-makan... Khehehehe...

Ok, segitu dulu. Orang yang ada namanya di sini bakal masuk di chapter 4! Yang belum ada namanya ada di chapter 5! Keterbatasan halaman… Gomeeen… Sisanya ada 8 orang lagi, ya! Yang mau OC pasti dimasukkin! Tapi dibagi jadi 2 bagian, yang pertama **(yang ini)**, sama yang kedua **(chapter berikutnya)** Kalau LvNa-cHaN dalam mood yang baek, mungkin suatu saat bakal ada beberapa orang yang akan saiah pairingkan! Entah suka ato nggak… Well, this is chapter 3. Ok, chapter 3! Goooo!!

Summary : Namaku Deidara, un. Anak cewek cantik kelas 11-3 Konoha Gakuen School. Sekolahku akan mengadakan pensi, un! Dan sekarang, kami semua sedang merombak kelas menjadi sebuah kelas yang meriah! Chapter 3 updet, un. Lowongan OC TUTUP!! Tengkyu for all the OC!!

Disclaimer : You all know him, Masashi Kishimoto-san.

Warning : Chapter 1…

* * *

**We Choose Our Own Path**

**Chapter 3 : Preparing the Culture Festival**

Deidara's POV

Halo, mina-san. Masih inget sama aku, nggak? Tentu saja ingat, un. Mana mungkin kalian melupakan seorang cewek berambut kuning dengan mata biru secantik aku ini, un! **–membusungkan dada-**. Oh, ya! Saat ini, sekolahku akan mengadakan pentas seni, un! Aku tidak tau, sih, un. Habisnya, tahun lalu tidak ada hal seperti itu, sih, un. Aneh bin ajaib, ya, un. Mungkin bentar lagi dewa Jasshin bakal naik ke bumi… Un, un… Oh, ya… Kalian juga sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang kusuka, ya, un…? Ah!! Aku malu!! Kalau ketahuan, mungkin aku akan dipaparazzi besok!! Memang susah jadi orang yang punya banyak fansnya, ya, un!!

Maap, aku kambuh lagi, un… Nah, hari ini, kelasku, kelas 11-3, akan memutuskan membuat kelas menjadi seperti apa. Mari kita liat, un!

End of Deidara's POV

* * *

**-In the morning-**

"Eeeh… Obito-sensei bilang hari ini kita disuruh belajar sendiri **(contoh guru pemalas)**… Apa sudah ada yang menentukan idenya untuk pentas seni kali ini?", kata Sasori di depan kelas selaku menjadi ketua kelas 11-3.

"Aku, aku!!", teriak Hidan sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Apa, Hidan?", tanya Sasori tanpa ekspresi. Hidan kemudian berbicara dengan bersemangat.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya tadi malam! Ayo kita rombak kelas ini menjadi tempat pemujaan dewa Jasshin!! Suasana kelas diganti jadi suasana diskotik!! Lampu remang-remang!! Lengkapi dengan DJ booth!! Tambahkan dengan DDR! Buat pamfletnya, tulisannya 'Tempat pemujaan dewa Jasshin tersayang!! Sign in di sini!! Setiap pendaftar harus menyumbangkan 1 liter darahnya kepada dewa Jasshin!! 10 pendaftar pertama akan mendapatkan kalung dan ciuman istimewa dari Hidan, pemuja dewa Jasshin nomer 1 di dunia!!' Bagus, kan?! Ideku emang hebat!!", teriak Hidan dengan semangat sampai-sampai berdiri dari kursinya.

SIIIIIINGG….

"……Ada yang lain……?"

"HEEI!! Menghina dewa Jasshin kau!!"

Setelah melalui berbagai macam halangan dan rintangan, macam tsunami, gunung meletus, topan, badai salju, dan sebagainya… Akhirnya tercapailah kesepakatan, tapi kami mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada anak-anak kelas 11-3 yang sudah menyumbangkan idenya yang kebanyakan nggak penting sama sekali. Macam Kakuzu yang ingin membuat tempat pemungutan bea cukai… Pein yang ingin membuat stand tindik gratis **(gratis, GRATIS! Tentu saja hal ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kakuzu)**… Zetsu, tempat perkumpulan pecinta tanaman… Deidara yang ingin menyalakan kembang api di kelas… Konan, les membuat origami sehari jadi dan lain-lain. Setelah muak dengan ide-ide anak kelas yang entah edan atau sedeng, Itachi yang sepertinya, masih sepertinya memiliki otak yang paling waras di antara semuanya kemudian mengacungkan jarinya.

"Eeeeh… Ketua kelas… Bagaimana kalau membuka kedai makanan saja?", kata Itachi dari kursinya.

"Heh… Akhirnya ada satu permintaan yang waras, bisa dirincikan seperti apa kedai makanan yang akan kita buka…?", tanya Sasori dengan muka lemas ke arah Itachi.

"Ng, yang pasti diisi makanan…"

"Semua orang juga tau itu!!", sewot Sasori.

"Tunggu sebentar, kupikir-pikir dulu… Oh, iya! Yang bisa menarik pembeli!! Semua cewek di kelas sini memakai baju renang super minim!! Ato baju ketat hitam yang ada di diskotik dan pake telinga kelinci!! Pasti banyak cowok-cowok yang bakal dateng ke sini! Ideku bagus, kan!! Pasti bisa menarik keuntungan yang besar, tuh!!", teriak Itachi dengan senang berikut dengan muka mesumnya.

SIIIIIING…

"Keren, kan? Kok, pada diem semua, sih? Loh? Kenapa semua cewek-cewek melihat padaku dengan pandangan menyeramkan seperti itu?", tanya Itachi telmi sambil melihat semua cewek-cewek kelas 11-3 memberikan pandangan death-glare padanya.

"DASAAAR MEESUUUM!!"

"GYYYAAAAAAAA!!"

"Eeee… Kita akan ambil ide dari Itachi, ya… Kalau begitu, diputuskan kelas kita akan membuka kedai makanan, namanya "AKATSUKI", ya…", kata Sasori setelah semua anak cewek memukul Itachi tadi. Oleh sebab itu, sekarang Itachi sedang berada di UKS **–sekarat-** ditemani oleh bu Shizune yang memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Itachi. Dan sekarang, cewek-cewek langsung berbalik memberikan tatapan death-glare kepada Sasori.

"Maksudku, nggak perlu pake baju renang minim ato sebagainya, lah…", kata Sasori sedikit sweatdropped tapi tanpa memberikan ekspresi ketakutan sama sekali.

"Dan kemudian, untuk menu makanannnya……"

Saat semua anak-anak di kelas sibuk mencari menu makanan, Deidara dan Konan tampak berbisik-bisik di belakang sana.

"Hei! Pssst! Deidara!!", kata Konan dengan suara kecil.

"Un? Apa, un?", tanya Deidara.

"Ternyata, si Itachi itu mesum juga, ya! Kamu bisa-bisanya suka sama orang seperti itu!", tawa Konan sambil mengejek Deidara.

"Ukh… Un! Kalau melihat seseorang itu tidak boleh hanya dengan aspek buruknya saja!! Kita, kan juga harus melihat kebaikannya dia juga, un!!", teriak Deidara dengan suara kecil, berikut malu.

"Hihihihi… Oh, ya? Kayaknya si Itachi itu nggak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali, deh! Waktu dulu ada razia saja, ditemukan buku Icha-icha Paradise di tasnya, loh! Waktu itu dia lupa menyembunyikannya di loker!!", tawa Konan yang semakin besar.

"………", dan Deidara pun diam seribu bahasa. Konan : WIN!! Deidara : LOSE…

* * *

**-Back to the class-**

Setelah mengumpulkan angket tentang makanan yang akan dipilih, kemudian Sasori pun membacakan makanan yang akan dijadikan menu dengan suara terbanyak.

"Kayaknya semuanya sudah memberikan suara, ya. Akan kubacakan satu persatu, eem… Takoyaki, nasi kare, seafood nabe, gyoza, es serut, escargot… Bentar, escargot? Oi! Kisame! Escargot ini apaan, sih?!", tanya Sasori kepada Kisame yang menyuarakan Escargot sebagai menu makanan.

"Hm? Ga tau, ya? Dasar ndeso! Escargot itu makanan dari siput tau! Enak, loh! Rasanya kenyel-kenyel! Cara makannya disedot!!", kata Kisame, diikuti dengan sebagian kelas yang muntah-muntah mendengar deskripsi dari makanan escargot yang diberikan oleh Kisame **(tapi bener loh! Yum!)**.

"Bodoh!! Memangnya kau pikir di Konoha ini ada siput apa?! Dan belum tentu kita bisa masak es kargo, eh, es cincau, apalah itu!!", teriak Sasori sewot.

"Kalau siputnya, kan, kita bisa minta dari Tsunade koko sensei…", kata Kisame sambil cemberut.

"Cih! Coret! Aku nggak mau! Selanjutnya!! Kare roll, chikuwa, spageti, tacos, uh, makanan yang nggak jelas asal usulnya lagi… Oi! Yang mengusulkan ini… Ada 2 orang, ya… Deidara dan Konan! Tacos ini…apa?", tanya Sasori malas, dan merendahkan nada suaranya di kata 'apa'… Dalam hati, Sasori berkata, _'Perasaan gue nggak enak, nih…'_

"Ah… Tacos itu makanan Meksiko…! Bentuknya mirip okonomiyaki! Enak, loh!", kata Konan ceria.

"Memangnya kau bisa buat ini, apa? Kalaupun tau, belum tentu kamu bisa buat, kan…", tanya Sasori sweatdropped.

"Kalau gagal, nggak apa-apa, un! Kalau ada yang mesen dan nggak tau yang namanya tacos ini, un, teriak saja, "Ini yang namanya tacos!!, dengan semangat untuk meyakinkan, un!", kata Deidara spontan sambil tertawa.

"ITU NAMANYA PENIPUAN, BODOH!!", teriak Sasori sewot.

"Sudah selesai semuanya, kan…?", kata Sasori lemas setelah menentukan menu makanan untuk festival nanti. Semua murid di kelas itu pun mengangguk-angguk **(ayo, dugem!! –dilempar sendal-)**.

"Lalu, untuk pembagian kelompoknya, bagian desain diketuai oleh Konan, bagian baju pelayan, Itachi **(the mesum one)**, membeli bahan untuk menu, aku, bagian icip-icip, Kisame… Hah? Siapa yang nambahin bagian icip-icip di sini?! Kisame!", teriak Sasori sewot, saking sewotnya, udah nggak bisa jaga imej 'stay kul' miliknya.

"Hah? Kan, biar ngerasain, makanannya enak ato, nggak! Kalo makanannya nggak enak, nggak bakal ada yang dateng, loh!", kata Kisame dengan muka innocent **(sayangnya, mukanya sudah terlihat sangat berdosa)**

"Kagak! Paling-paling bakal kamu habiskan semuanya, tau! Kalo gagal, tinggal diberikan kepada pelanggan dan bilang dengan semangat, 'Ini makanannya!!' Repot banget, sih?!", kata Sasori kesal. Deidara pun langsung sewot.

"Danna! Kok, danna jadi plin-plan gitu, sih, un?! Katanya nggak mau pake cara penipuan begitu terhadap pelanggan, un!", teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk jarinya ke arah Sasori, diikuti dengan beberapa murid yang tertawa cekikikan mendengar Deidara memanggil Sasori 'Danna'.

"Cih! Ini pengecualian! Dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Danna!! Panggil aku Sasori saja kenapa, sih?!", teriak Sasori kesal.

Selagi Deidara dan Sasori bertengkar mulut, seorang murid perempuan maju ke depan kelas –**tampaknya dia adalah wakil ketua kelasnya-** dan memberikan secarik kertas ke arah Sasori.

"Sasori-san! Pembagian kelompoknya sudah selesai! Ini!", kata anak perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke arah Sasori.

"Arigato…", kata Sasori tanpa ekspresi sambil mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Mana, mana?" "Aku sama siapa?" "Liat, dong!" "Aku dapet bagian apa?", kata semua anak di kelas sambil maju untuk melihat kertas tersebut. Biasalah…

"Ikh… Diem dulu, dong… Jangan dorong-dorong! Ini kelas emang edan…", kata Sasori kesal karena diempet-empet oleh semua murid di kelas.

Selagi semua murid berdempet-dempet untuk melihat mereka ada di kelompok mana layaknya mau beli tiket kereta buat lebaran, mata jahil Konan bisa-bisanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kertas tersebut.

"Ah! Deidara!! Kamu sekelompok sama Sasori, loh!", kata Konan sambil menunjuk ke arah nama Deidara di kertas tersebut yang berada tepat di bawah nama Sasori.

"Un?!", kata Deidara kaget.

"Wuaaaaaaah! Suami istri, nih!! Cocok-cocok!! Dewa Jasshin pasti merestui!!", kata Hidan jahil.

"Kapan nikah? Kalau ada perayaannya, bilang-bilang, ya! Kalo perlu, bagi-bagi makanan gratis!!", sambung Kakuzu. Deidara yang dibilang begitu mukanya pun langsung merah padam, tetapi tidak dengan Sasori, yang diam saja, tanpa ekspresi.

"AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI HUBUNGAN DENGAN DANNA YANG SEPERTI ITU, UUUUUUUNNN!!"

* * *

**-2.19 p.m.-**

**-After school-**

**-Supermarket-**

Setelah pulang sekolah, sesuai dengan tugas kelompok untuk festival nanti, Deidara dan Sasori pun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Berdua, hanya berdua, BERDUA. **(Deidara : nggak perlu digedein semua, bego! Malu tau, un!! Makan bom C2 gue, nih!! SFX : JDAAAAR!!)**

"Sasori no Danna! Beli bumbu kare juga, kan, un?", kata Deidara dengan riang sambil mengambil bumbu kare dari rak supermarket.

"Iya… Aku malas mengingatkan lagi, tapi jangan panggil aku danna, dong…", kata Sasori lemas sambil mengambil 1 set ikan mentah dari rak pula.

"Un… Maaf, un! Habisnya, danna, kan, lebih berpengalaman dalam seni dibanding aku, un! Aku suka boneka buatan danna, un!", kata Deidara riang sambil tertawa ke arah Sasori.

"Ja…jangan keras-keras, dong! Nanti kalo orang lain tau aku buat boneka bisa susah tau!!", kata Sasori kesal dengan muka memerah.

Setelah itu, Deidara dengan riang kembali mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk menu kelas kali ini. Sasori yang juga mencari makanan lain kemudian diam. Diam, tak bergerak. Setelah diam kira-kira 30 detik **(diitungin! Nie author emang sedeng!)**, Sasori kemudian mulai berbicara lagi.

"Deidara… Boleh tanya 1 hal?", tanya Sasori kepada Deidara tanpa memandang mukanya.

"Un? Apa, un?", tanya Deidara bingung.

"Kamu mau nembak Itachi di festival kali ini, ya?"

……………

……………

……………

……………

"UU……UNNNN??", teriak Deidara sampai-sampai ludah keluar semua dari mulutnya. Hujan lokal, bu… Sasori kemudain pun langsung sweatdropped melihat reaksi Deidara yang sudah seperti melihat hantu itu.

"Nggak perlu pake hujan lokal, kali…", kata Sasori sweatdropped sambil mengelap ludah yang ada di wajahnya dengan saputangan miliknya.

"K…Kok, bisa tau, un……?", tanya Deidara was-was berikut dengan muka memerah.

"Cih… Monyet pun bisa tau kalau kamu suka sama Itachi tau! Tiap istirahat, kamu pasti ngeliat-liat tempat dudukanya Itachi! Kalau ngomong sama Konan, pasti ada Itachinya. Sewaktu kerja kelompok dengan Itachi, mukamu pasti memerah dan terbengong-bengong sampai ngeces waktu melihat dia. Dasar jorok, kamu ini cewek bukan, sih? Anehnya, kenapa Itachi bisa nggak sadar, ya?", kata Sasori sambil memalingkan muka.

"U…Un… U… Uwaaaaa!! Sasori no Danna!! Please!! Jangan bilangin Itachi, ya…!! Kalau ketahuan sama orangnya, aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa, un!! Pliiiiizzzz, uuuuunnnn……!!", kata Deidara sambil memohon kepada Sasori dan mengeluarkan muka melasnya, plus air mata buaya, dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Spontan Sasori langsung sweatdropped.

"I…Iya… Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, kok", kata Sasori sambil kembali menghitung barang yang akan dibelinya dalam keranjang supermarket.

"U…un? Kalau begitu, kenapa danna bertanya, un?", tanya Deidara setelah bangun dari lantai.

"Cuman bertanya saja… Sudahlah, sudah selesai semua, kan? Ayo cepat bayar ke kasir… Semuanya kira-kira 5000 ryo, ya…", kata Sasori sambil melangkah ke arah kasir.

"Un?"

* * *

**-2.45 p.m.-**

**-Deidara's home sweet home-**

"Huuuuaaaaaah!!", kata Deidara sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 tanpa mengganti seragamnya setelah selesai berbelanja dengan Sasori. Semua barang belanjaan mereka dibawa Sasori, karena Sasori selaku ketua kelompok bagian membeli bahan ini. Deidara kemudian mengerenyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Hueeeeh, un… Kenapa Sasori no danna bisa tau, ya, un… Apa aku segampang itu ditebak…?", tanya Deidara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Fuuuuh… Lebih aku minta pendapat Konan saja…", kata Deidara yang kemudian terbangun dan mengambil handphone miliknya yang ada di sebelahnya.

'DOK, DOK, DOK, DOK!!'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, Deidara yang mendengar suara tersebut pun langsung menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan muka was-was. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan…

'BRRAAAAK!!'

"O…"

"nee…"

"CHAAAAAN!!"

"GYAAAAA!!"

'GUBRAAAAK!!'

Adegan di sini terlihat Tobi memeluk Deidara **(dengan slowmotion)** yang berada di kasur miliknya. Alhasil, mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Tobiiiii!! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan menubrukku sembarangan, un?! Topeng gazebo milikmu itu selalu mengenai kepalaku tau, un!!", teriak Deidara kesal kepada adik satu-satunya itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, terkena topeng adiknya.

"Nyaaa… Dei nee-chan… Tadi nee-chan ke supermarket, kan? Mana lollipop buat Tobi… Tobi mau lollipop! Habis makan lollipop, nanti kita main, yuk!! Tobi mau maiiiin!! Tobi mau maiiiiiiiin!!", kata Tobi sambil merengek-rengek layaknya bayi kepada kakaknya yang sudah sewot daritadi.

"Uhhh… Iya, iya!! Akan kuambilkan lollipop milikmu, un!! Terus aku nggak bisa maen denganmu!! Maen saja dengan ingus dan kontet, un!! Mereka sedang bebas, kan?!", teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk ke arah luar.

"Uuuuu… Tapi, tapi, tadi Izu-chan dan Kote-chan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua… Tobi nggak tau mereka melakukan apa, un… Tapi yang pasti Kote-chan bilang, 'Ke situ Izumo… Ya, ya… Aaaaah… Manteph, dah…'…", kata Tobi sambil menaruh jarinya di topeng bagian bawahnya.

"………"

Dalam hati, Deidara kemudian berpikir, _'Aaaaah…! Kenapa otou dan oka-san mengambil pembantu yaoi seperti mereka, sih, un?! Di rumah sini nggak ada yang bener, tau, nggak!! Dan juga, sebenernya dulu oka-san ngidem apa sampai-sampai melahirkan adik nggak waras kaya dia, un?! Otou-san… Oka-san… Cepatlah pulang!! Temani aku menjadi orang waras satu-satunya di rumah ini, un… Aku ini benar-benar cewek tercantik dan termalang yang pernah ada di dunia…'_

"Nee-chan… Tobi ingin lollipop… Perut Tobi sudah memanggil-manggil nama lollipop dari tadi…", rengek Tobi sambil memegangi perutnya, diikuti dengan Deidara yang semakin kesal.

"Iiiikh!! Iya, iya!! Ini lollipopmu!!", kata Deidara kesal sambil tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebatang permen lollipop entah dari mana.

"Kyaaaaaa!! Lollipop, lollipop!! Dei nee-chan hebat!! Dei nee-chan bisa sulap!! Dei nee-chan anak baik! Karena Dei nee-chan anak baik, berarti Tobi juga anak baiiik!! Hore, horeeeee!!", kata Tobi girang hanya karena menerima 1 batang lollipop. Ya, korban empuk penculikan dengan latar belakang, "dede mau permen, nggak?"

"Ya, ya, un… Cepat makan lollipop itu dan kemudian kembalilah ke kamarmu, un!", kata Deidara sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pintu. Kemudian Tobi yang senang pun keluar dari kamar Deidara dan berjalan turun ke arah tangga.

'_Akhirnya tenang juga, un…'_

'DOK, DOK, DOK, DOK!!'

'_Loh? Hah?'_

"DEI NEE-CHAAAAAAAN!!", teriak Tobi dari arah luar kamar dengan suara menggelegar.

"APA LAGIIIIIII, UUUUUUUNNNN!!", teriak Deidara tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Lollipop ini rasa strawberry!! Tobi nggak mau!! Tobi mau yang rasa oranye!! Tobi mau permen lollipop rasa oranye!! Yang rasa oranye!! Kalo nggak, Tobi bakal nangiss!! Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

Dan kemudian, berakhirlah nyawa Deidara, weeeitsss, berakhirlah chapter 3 ini secara gejhe… Huahahahahahahaha… Btw, buat yang mau nyanyi tapi nggak dicantumin lagunya **(aoiaoi anosora-san)** tolong diripiu secepatnya untuk milih lagunya, ya! Kalo nggak diripiu, saiah ada lagu tersendiri buat andah… Hahaha… Nggak mau nanti jadi nyanyi kucing garong, kan…? **–digebuk aoiaoi anosora-san-** Makanya, tolong diripiu untuk pemberitahuan ini, ya! Thanx! Hyaaa… Saiah suka Tobiiiiiii… He veryyy cuuuuuteeee… As Madara… He veryyy mysteriouuuuuss… I think Madara likes gore and violence… Heh? Kok jadi pake bahasa planet, sih? Ah, maklumin ajah, sedang nggak waras. Ok, dah, dah, bye, bye! Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4! Chapter para OC!!


	4. Konoha Gakuen's Culture Festival!

Ok, sorry untuk updet yang super duper lama… Sedikit kerepotan dengan nilai raport yang kebakaran… Hahahaha! Kasihanilah diriku… Ok, sebuah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saiah buat! 27 halaman! Mungkin bakal banyak yang kagok baca fic bejibun kaya gini… Wew… Em, em, btw, yang masuk chapter 5, nih…

GaarAufa, aseeek, kostum kazekage gitu loch, rumah hantu? Hmhmhmhm…

aoiaoi anosora, tak ada Sora, Roxas pun jadi… Hahahaha, jadi Roxas ajah, ya? Sekalian ada yang mau kostum jadi Sora, nih… Hahahaha… Btw, mau nyanyi lagu apa, nih? Nggak dicantumin lagunya, sih… Kalo nggak nge-ripiu, aku kasih lagu kucing garong, ya!! **–dilempar sendal-**

Uchiha Yuki-chan, pake kostum Near-chan dan rumah hantu? Feelnya dapet!! Ok!

Dani D'mile, wew, hampir salah nulis jadi Butir Salju, kyaaa!! Pake kostum Matt!!! Horeee!!! Rumah hantu, ya? –angguk-angguk-

aQUamARine : pake kostum Sakura shippuden ato yang kecil, nih? Shippuden, ya, XD, rumah hantu lagi!

Kiss 'en Smile : ah, kalo yang ini sedikit susah, nih… Karena saiah nggak tau maksudnya class café apa… Gomen… Tolong kasih pemberitahuan secepatnya, ya… Kalo nggak, dengan berat hati saiah nggak bisa masukkin, nih…

SaSoRiLuVhDeiDaRa, ada yang nemenin aoi-san dari KH!!! Namanya Riku, kan? Siiip!! Oh, ya, nama kamu susah banget… XD Pecinta SasoDei, ya?

Ryuuta, 15 taun, chichiri ya? Hehehehe, rumah hantu lagi!!! Walah, stand rumah hantu bakal kerja keras di chapter depan…

OK, itu semua para OC untuk ini, ya!! Sekali lagi, saiah minta maap bagi para OC yang nggak seneng karakternya jadi kaya' begitu… Karena LvNa-cHaN adalah salah satu manusia tidak normal yang hidup di dunia ini… Khehehehehe… Enjoy!

Summary : Pentas seni Konoha Gakuen dimulai, un! 2 minggu yang melelahkan, menyiapkan pensi ini, akhirnya terbayar, un! Chapter para OC! Chapter 4 updet.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Adain warning lagi, deh. Di sini Deidara sudah jelas CEWEK. No yaoi included **(haalllloooo? Bagaimana dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu???)** Tobi, Madara, Obito, jelas orang yang berbeda. Tobi sebagai adik Deidara yang autis, Madara sebagai kakek **(yang entah kenapa terlihat masih muda)** Itachi dan Sasuke, dan Obito sebagai wali kelas 11-3. Selain Tobi, mereka berdua masih Uchiha. **–gue tau… Gue ini fans beratnya Tobi… Gomen, mina-san…-

* * *

  
**

**We Choose Our Own Path**

**Chapter 4 : Konoha Gakuen's Culture Festival!**

Deidara's POV

Halo, mina-san. Bagaimana kabarnya? Kembali denganku, Deidara, anak cewek cantik kelas 11-3 Konoha Gakuen School yang terletak di Konohagakure, kalau dilihat dari peta, yah, deket-deket sama Tokyo gitu, deh, un **(ngawur)**! Hm! Udah tau, kan, sekarang hari apa? Ya! Pentas seni Konoha Gakuen School ke 53 yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, un! Uaaaah… Aku capek sekali, un, menyiapkan kelas untuk kedai kami yang bernama "Akatsuki" ini… Oh, ya, hal yang lebih gawat lagi adalah, Sasori no danna sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang kusuka!! Huaaa… Ini bahaya, un!! Memang kata danna dia tidak mau membocorkannya, sih, un… Tapi aku tetep was-was, nih, un… Uuuuh… Untuk melegakan perasaan, mari kita jalan-jalan di pentas seni ini saja, ya, un! Ayo, aku akan menemani kalian berjalan-jalan di sini, un! Senang, kan, kalian punya tour guide yang cantik seperti aku? **–memberikan ciuman kepada masing-masing pembaca di pipi, lalu pada mati-**

End of Deidara's POV

* * *

**-Konoha Gakuen's Culture Festival-**

**-Day 1-**

Deidara tampak berlari-lari kecil bersama dengan Konan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Tampaknya mereka terlambat.

"Uuuun…!!! Terlambat, un!!! Gawat, gawat, gawat, un, un, un!!", teriak Deidara sambil berlari menuju ke arah sekolah.

"Aahahahaha… Habisnya kita capek untuk beberapa hari ini, sih… Nggak aneh kita terlambat…", kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Ikh! Konan! Bisa-bisanya kamu ketawa kalo udah begini! Aku nggak mau terlambat, un! Nanti bisa-bisa aku kehilangan rekor 'cewek datang terpagi di kelas' lagi!", sewot Deidara.

"Ini sudah terlambat tau… Ah, tapi setidaknya kita sudah sampai di sekolah, kan?", kata Konan sambil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Uuuun?! Orangnya banyak sekali, un?! Belum tentu kita bisa masuk ini, un!!", kata Deidara kaget setelah melihat gerbang sekolah mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang nggak bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Hyaaaa… Ramai seperti biasa, ya… Habisnya Konoha Gakuen ini memang terkenal, sih… Nggak aneh banyak yang datang… Hahahaha…", kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Uuun… Pokoknya kita harus masuk, un!! Serbuuuuu!!"

* * *

**-Kelas 11-3, pukul 8.00-**

"Sam…PAAAI!!!", teriak Deidara begitu sampai di kelas setelah melewati kerumunan orang selama 1 jam. Ya, ampuun…

"Aduuuuh… Rambutku jadi berantakan… Ah! Jepit rambut kertas milikku menghilang!!", kata Konan sedih sambil memegang rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan berikut dengan jepit rambut mawar miliknya yang menghilang.

"Kalian terlambat…", kata Sasori dengan muka masam.

"Hii…HIIIIIII!!!! Sa…Sasori no danna?!!!", teriak Deidara ketakutan begitu melihat Sasori.

"Bodoh! Kalian sudah terlambat 1 jam tau! Apa yang kalian lakukan, sih?! Molor aja di rumah! Cepat ganti baju pake ini lalu layani pelanggan!", kata Sasori sambil melemparkan 2 buah baju seragam kepada Deidara dan Konan.

"Un? Seragam, un? Hah? Sasori no danna sudah pake seragam juga, un?!", kata Deidara kaget melihat baju yang dipakai oleh Sasori. Tentu saja, Sasori memakai baju berwarna putih lalu disatukan dengan sebuah rompi berwarna hitam dengan pita di kerahnya, dia memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih yang sekarang sedang memegang sebuah nampan yang masih kosong. Spontan saja muka Deidara langsung memerah.

"Wah… Deidara… Mukanya sudah merah padam, tuh…", kata Konan tertawa sambil menggoda Deidara. Spontan saja Deidara pun kaget lalu langsung mengambil baju yang diberikan oleh Sasori tadi.

"Ikh! Nggak, kok, un! A…ah… Da…danna! Di mana tempat ganti bajunya?! Aku akan segera ganti baju! Sampai jumpa, un!!!!", teriak Deidara sambil berlari keluar kelas karena malu.

"Ah, Deidara, tunggu!!!", teriak Konan sambil berlari mengikuti Deidara keluar, meninggalkan Sasori yang sibuk dengan para pelanggan di kedai.

……

"Maksudku, disuruh ganti di sini saja biar cepat…", kata Sasori dengan nada mesumnya dan kemudian berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**-At the other side of the school, rooftop-**

"Hm, hm… Hehehe… Memang seru memutuskan untuk membuka pentas seni dengan cosplay… Wuaaaah! Ada yang cosplay mirip Orihime-chan dan Kuukaku!! Dadanya besar…!!!! Khehehehe… Uwwooooh!! Amane Misa…! Pake pakaian mini lagi! Hm? Setsuna Kagurazaka? Hum, dadanya tidak besar, ah… Lalu, lalu… UWAAAAAAGGH!!!", teriak Jiraiya begitu pantatnya ditendang tiba-tiba oleh seseorang.

"Dasar! Sensei ini memang masih mesum, ya! Ingat umur, kali! Meminjam teleskop sekolah untuk kepentingan begini lagi!", kata seorang anak cowok berambut spike yang datang entah dari mana.

"A…Aduh… Lo, loh? Yahiko? Kau kembali ke sini?", kata Jiraiya sedikit kaget melihat Yahiko yang ada di depannya sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Heh… Kudengar dari Konan ada perayaan di sini… Selagi sekolahku di Amerika juga libur, sih. Jadi sekalian saja aku ke sini… By the way, anyway, busway, pinjem teleskopnya, dong!", kata Yahiko dengan muka mesum ke arah Jiraiya.

"……Kau ini sama saja……", kata Jiraiya sambil sweatdropped ke arah Yahiko.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-3, kedai 'Akatsuki'-**

"Oi, oi, pelayan! Aku mau beli, dong!", kata Niku-chan yang sudah duduk di sebuah meja sendirian.

"Eh, eh, un? Tu…tunggu sebentar, un!", kata Deidara gugup. Ya, sekarang Deidara sudah memakai seragam seperti maid tapi berwarna pink, kerahnya menutupi lehernya, bajunya selengan, dan Deidara memakai sebuah sarung tangan di kedua tangannya berwarna putih. Memakai sebuah kaos kaki selutut warna putih, dikombinasikan dengan sepatu warna pink. Rambutnya memakai sebuah pita warna merah untuk mengikat rambutnya yang berwarna kuning terang itu. Tentu saja, satu matanya masih tertutup oleh poninya yang tergerai itu. Kemudian Deidara mendatangi pelanggannya yang seorang cewek itu **(ya, iyalah, masa campur? –dilempar gentong sama Niku-chan-)** dan memberikan menu makanan yang dipegangnya.

"Eh, ini menu makanannya, un…", kata Deidara sambil memberikan sebuah menu kepada Niku-chan. Agak lama dia berpikir, dan kemudian langsung tertawa lepas.

"Aaaah… Aku…Aku mau pesan semua makanan yang ada di sini, masing-masing satu, ya!", kata Niku-chan sambil tertawa, Deidara pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Egh, eh, semua?!!", kata Deidara dengan muka terbelalak.

"Iya! Cepat, ya! Nggak pake lama! Ini duitnya!", kata Niku-chan dengan nada memerintah sambil memberikan segeprok duit **(kira-kira 100000 ryo)** ke tangan Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja, Kakuzu dateng entah dari mana dan langsung menyambar duit itu dari tangan Deidara.

"Uwwwwoooooh!!!! Anak-anakku! Ayo, ayo, kemari cewek cantik! Anda adalah pelanggan VIP di sini! Mari, mari, akan saya berikan tempat duduk khusus hanya untuk anda!", kata Kakuzu sambil menarik tangan Niku-chan dan memasukkan duit ke kantongnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Hahahaha!", kata Niku-chan sambil tertawa diikuti dengan Kakuzu yang ikut tertawa pula. Deidara pun langsung sweatdropped melihat mereka berdua.

"Ya, kalau mau, kita berdua bisa kencan malam minggu nanti, cewek cantik, dan kalau perlu, bawa duit yang banyak, ya! Terus traktir aku makan di American Griill!!", kata Kakuzu dengan mata ijo-ijo udah kaya uang, aneh, bukannya seharusnya cowoknya yang nraktir seorang cewek, ini malah kebalikannya! Ini orang emang stress…

"Aduh… Om ini bisa aja…", kata Niku-chan sambil malu-malu. Kakuzu dan Deidara pun kaget mendengar Niku-chan memanggil Kakuzu, 'om'

"O…om…?", kata Kakuzu tak percaya.

"Iya, om, udah tua, kan? Dari sini keliatan banget kalau udah bau tanah, ya! Ng… Kenapa, ya?", tanya Niku-chan dengan muka innocent dan polos layaknya bayi.

"Ugh…Pft…", kata Deidara sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba saja, Kakuzu sudah berada di depan Deidara dan langsung mengancamnya.

"Dei. Da. Ra. Kalau kau memberitahukannya kepada siapapun, termasuk Konan sekalipun, kamu nggak bakal dapet duit sepeserpun dari keuntungan penjualan hari ini… Dan satu lagi, kau akan kubunuh. Ku. Bu. Nuh. MENGERTI?!!!", kata Kakuzu dengan nada mengancam. Spontan Deidara langsung ketakutan.

"Hiiii!!!! Me…mengerti, tuan tua… Eh, mudaaaaa!!!!!", kata Deidara ketakutan setengah idup.

"Huh…", kata Kakuzu sambil berjalan mendekati Niku-chan kembali dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat VIP di sebuah pantai dan ada matahari terbenam dan ombak-ombak berlalu dan… **-disambit tentakel Kakuzu-

* * *

  
**

**-Konoha Gakuen main stage-**

"Halo, anak-anak muda yang berada di Konoha Gakuen sekarang!! Bagaimana kabarnya?!! Masih bersama denganku, Karin, anak cewek cantik berambut hitam legam nan seksi ini!!!! Kyaaaaaa!!!!", teriak Karin heboh sendiri di atas panggung Konoha. Spontan orang-orang yang ngedengerin pun pada sweatdropped. Lalu cepat-cepat Suigetsu mengambil mike yang dipegang Karin lalu mengambil alih.

"Eh, maafkan dia, ya… Dia memang pasien penyakit jiwa, sih. RSJ di Grogol pasti ilang 1, nih… Nggak usah dipeduliin. Ayo kita ulang lagi, ya. Helloooo eperibodih!! Masih bersama kita, Suigetsu dan Karin, dua orang dari tim Hawk ini, akan menyambut kalian di pentas seni Konoha Gakuen ke 53!!! Apa kabar semuanya!!!!", teriak Suigetsu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Spontan semua orang langsung pada berteriak sekencang-kencangnya mengikuti aba-aba dari Suigetsu.

"Suike-chan!!!!", teriak para cewek-cewek, diikuti Suigetsu yang sweatdropped dan cowok-cowok yang pada cekikikan denger panggilannya si Suigetsu ini.

"Yak, semua orang tampaknya sudah bersenang-senang, ya! Nah, di panggung ini, kita akan mengadakan acara nyanyi seperti yang tertera di pamflet! Adakah yang mau para penonton yang ada di sini?", tanya Suigetsu.

SIIIIIIING…

Pada diem, nggak ada yang mau. Suigetsu pun langsung sweatdropped, dan kemudian langsung mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Eh, aku sudah tau akan jadi begini. Sudahlah, ya, pokoknya, bagi siapapun yang mau menyanyi di sini dan suaranya bagus, akan mendapatkan ciuman dari ketua tim Hawk ini!! Siapa lagi kalau bukan… Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!", teriak Suigetsu sambil memperlihatkan Sasuke yang datang dari arah belakang dan didorong oleh Jugo.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!! SASUKEEEEE-KUUUN!!!!", teriak anak-anak cewek begitu baru melihat batang hidung Sasuke, anak-anak cowok yang lain pun pada sweatdropped ngelihatnya. Sasuke pun berteriak ke arah Suigetsu karena kesal.

"Ugh! Suigetsu, Jugo! Apa rencana kalian?! Sampai-sampai menyeretku ke sini! Aku masih ada kerjaan di kelas tau!!", kata Sasuke kesal, masih dengan muka ngantuknya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, kalau kamu mau berakting seperti biasa, aku sudah minta Orochimaru-sensei untuk memberikanmu satu ular gratis dari Amazon lagi! Langka, loh!", kata Suigetsu sambil memberikan jempol ala Gai kepada Sasuke yang langsung mengangguk mendengar kata 'ular gratis' dari sensei kesayangannya, Orochimaru. Kemudian, Suigetsu pun melanjutkan acaranya.

"Eh, eh, kita akan memilih satu orang yang akan menyanyi di sini, ya! Nah, mari kita tanya Sasuke dulu, ayo, Sasuke, silakan berikan pendapatnya untuk pentas seni kali ini!", kata Suigetsu sambil memberikan mike ke Sasuke diikuti dengan Jugo yang mendorong Sasuke untuk maju. Di depan Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak berbicara apapun, lalu berkata.

"Eh… Hn…?", ya, simpel sekali. Tau apa reaksi dari orang-orang setelah mendengarnya?

"KYAAAAAA!!!! SASUKEEEEE…!!!!! Keren sekali!!!!!!!", teriak para cewek-cewek abnormal yang hanya dengan kata 'hn' udah bisa bikin teriak-teriak kaya gitu… Para cowok-cowok yang mendengarnya pun tambah kesal dengan kepopuleran si Sasuke itu, diikuti dengan Suigetsu yang sweatdropped, Karin yang keluar autisnya sambil teriak-teriak, dan Jugo yang diem aja.

"Egh, ya… Itu dia kalimat yang cukup singkat dari Sasuke kita, ya… Lalu adakah yang mau bernyanyi?", tanya Suigetsu, diikuti dengan hampir semua anak perempuan mengangkat tangannya. Spontan Suigetsu pun langsung sweatdropped. Tapi, matanya kemudian menemukan seorang perempuan cantik yang memakai baju biru terang yang tidak mengangkat tangannya sama sekali dan terlihat sedikit malu-malu.

"Yak! Aku sudah menemukan cewek yang ada di situ! Anak yang ada di sana! Ayo, naik!", kata Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Dark Aphrodite.

"Eh, eh, aku? Eh, kyaaaa!", teriak Dark Aphrodite kaget ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat oleh Jugo dan dibawa ke atas panggung **(Jugo udah kaya bodyguard aja…)**.

"Nah, ini dia, calon penyanyi kita hari ini! Siapa namanya, ya?", tanya Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan mike ke arah Dark Aphrodite yang sudah ada di atas panggung yang dibwa oleh Jugo dengan kecepatan kilat entah bagaimanapun caranya itu.

"D…Dark Aphrodite…", katanya sambil terlihat malu-malu.

"Dark Aphrodite, ya? Kostum Lacus Clyne yang cantik sekali! Kapan-kapan kita kencan, yuk!", goda Suigetsu diikuti dengan semakin merahnya muka Dark Aphrodite, lalu langsung dipukul oleh Karin yang sewot, Suigetsu pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nah, sekarang kamu mau nyanyi apa? Ini mikenya!", kata Suigetsu sambil memberikan mike ke arah Dark Aphrodite.

"Eh, eh… Tapi aku tidak bisa menyanyi…", kata Dark Aphrodite sambil memalingkan muka.

"Tidak apa-apa! Coba menyanyi saja! Berusahalah!", kata Suigetsu menyemangatinya.

Dark Aphrodite pun maju ke arah depan panggung dibantu oleh Suigetsu yang terus menyemangatinya. Setelah mendapat beberapa desakan dari Suigetsu, akhirnya, Dark Aphrodite memberanikan diri menyanyi.

"_Shizuka na kono yoru ni anata o matteru no…"_, kata Dark Aphrodite memulai lagunya, diikuti dengan tim band Konoha yang diikuti oleh Neji, Shikamaru, dan Shino yang memegang drum dan gitar dan mengikuti alunan lagunya. Sasuke pun sedikit kaget melihat kebagusan suara anak perempuan ini. Suaranya bersih, indah, bagus sekali…

"_Anotoki wasureta hohoemi no tori kite… Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite…"_

"_omoide yasashiku natta ne…"_

"_Hoshi no furu bashode…"_, lanjut Sasuke yang sudah memegang mike lain dan mendekati Dark Aphrodite, yang membuat Dark Aphrodite kaget setengah mati **(begitu juga dengan yang lain)**, mendengar bahwa Sasuke juga ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Dalam hati, Dark Aphrodite berpikir, _'Sa…Sasuke?!'_, tetapi Sasuke tetapi menyanyi, seperti menyuruhnya untuk terus menyanyi seperti dirinya.

"_Anata ga warette iru koto o… Itsumo negatetta…"_

"_Ima tookute mo mata aeru yo ne…"_, lanjut Dark Aphrodite.

Dan akhirnya, dua orang itupun langsung menikmati duet dari mereka berdua, begitu pula dengan yang lain, yang terdiam mendengar kekompakan dari mereka berdua yang baru saling kenal itu. Alunan melodi itupun terus berlanjut, hingga sampai di penghujung lagu yang mereka nyanyikan bersama-sama.

"_Ima tookute mo kitto aeru ne, shizuka no yoru ni……"_, kata mereka berdua mengakhiri lagunya diikuti dengan terakhirnya Sasukr memegang tangan Dark Aphrodite lalu menciumnya.

………

"U…Uwaaaaaa!!! Be…Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Dark Aphrodite dan Sasuke!!!!", teriak Suigetsu sambil bertepuk tangan dan menangis haru, diikuti oleh semua penonton di sekolah itu yang juga terkesima melihat duet mereka berdua. Muka Dark Aphrodite langsung merah padam, dan langsung cepat-cepat kabur dari panggung itu, tetapi kemudian dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, mau ke mana kamu?", tanya Sasuke sambil menghalangi jalan.

"Ah… Ah… Aku… Aku malu…", kata Dark Aphrodite dengan muka merah padam.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum memberikan hadiahnya…", kata Sasuke singkat sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Dark Aphrodite.

'CUUUP…'

"KYAAAA!!!!! TIDAK, SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!!!!", teriak para cewek-cewek **(begitu pula Karin)** begitu melihat Sasuke mencium Dark Aphrodite di pipinya **(Dark Aphrodite langsung pingsan kekurangan oksigen karena nggak bisa napas karena tadi dia udah dicium Sasuke!)**.

"Fuuuh… Panas ya di sini… Ok, pemirsa, itulah dia duet dari Dark Aphrodite dan Sasuke!! Kita akan melanjutkan acara ini lagi!!", teriak Suigetsu setelah Sasuke membawa Dark Aphrodite turun dari panggung setelah dia pingsan.

* * *

**-Kantin Konoha Gakuen School-**

"Hyaaaaaa!!! Kantinnya besar, ya!!!", teriak Asano sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan karena melihat kantin sekolah tersebut yang super gede and rame banget.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, ah… Malu tau…", kata Aero Range sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Asano, mereka datang ke sini berdua karena rumah mereka yang berdekatan, mereka punya sifat yang lumayan mirip, apalagi di hobinya, ya, hobi mereka itu, suka pergi ke mall dan belanja berdua. Apa? Berpikir mereka belanja baju dan shopping atau apalah sebagainya itu? Tettot, anda salah besar!! Mereka berdua pasti belanja makanan di supermarket terdekat, makanan apapun yang tampaknya menarik bagi mereka! **(Asano yang maniak takoyaki dan Aero Range yang demen bakso, pasti belinya itu terus di supermarket)**, terus nyari-nyari stand makanan gratis **(stand icip-icip produk baru pasti langsung didatengin sama mereka)**, intinya yang gratis dan 'makanan' itu langsung diembat abis sama mereka berdua, deh…

"Loh, kamu Asano, kan?", kata Itachi yang sedang berada di kantin tersebut setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"Kyaaaaaa!!! Itachi nii-saaaaan!!!!!", teriak Asano sambil meninggalkan Aero Range dan melompat menuju pelukan Itachi **(Itachi pun sudah membukakan tangannya) **secara slowmotion. Aero Range dan Kisame yang melihat dari tadi pun langsung sweatdropped melihat mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, Asano pun berpelukan dengan Itachi dengan gaya Asano 'nempel' di tubuh Itachi udah kaya koala megang pohon…

"Oi… Itachi, siapa ini?", tanya Kisame kepada Itachi sambil menunjuk Asano yang sedang memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Oh, kamu belum kukenalkan, ya, Kisame? Ini sepupuku, namanya Uchiha Asano, relatifnya relatifnya relatifnya **(nggak abis-abis)** relatif keluarga Uchiha, jadi kami masih ada hubungan darah walaupun sedikit sekali", kata Itachi menjelaskan, dan kemudian berbicara lagi dengan Asano. "Asano-chan, kenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Kisame!", kata Itachi sambil mengenalkan Kisame ke Asano. Asano pun menengok ke arah Kisame lalu memandanginya sebentar, dan kemudian dia berbicara dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Itachi nii-san!! Nii-san kalau cari temen yang normalan sedikit dong!! Jangan pilih temen kaya ikan hiu yang pantasnya jadi sushi kaya dia ini, dong! Ikan kaya gini, mah, pantesnya di kebun binatang Ragunan, atau di restoran sushi di deket rumah Asano ajah!! Restorannya enak, loh! Kapan-kapan nii-san traktir aku di sana, ya!", teriak Asano dengan muka innocent sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kisame dengan jari teng…telunjuk… Spontan saja Kisame langsung sewot dikata-katain begitu sama Asano.

"Weeekh!!! Sialan kamu, ya!!! Menghina Kisame yang super cool kaya gini!!! Gini-gini, gue banyak yang suka tau!! By the way, siapa pemilik restoran sushi itu?!! Akan kubunuh dia karena sudah membunuh teman-temanku!!!! ", teriak Kisame sewot kepada Asano yang sudah menjulurkan lidahnya dari tadi.

"Weeeeee!!! Biarin!! Biarin!!! Weeeeee!!! Paling yang suka kamu juga ikan koi betina yang kamu pelihara di rumahmu yang sudah kamu pelihara sejak kamu masih di bayi!! Paling-paling juga ikan koi itu dibeliin oleh 'mami'!!! Dasar anak mami!!! Eh, salah, anak ikan!!!", ejek Asano. Wajah Kisame pun langsung memerah karena malu karena yang dikatakan oleh Asano benar seratus persen!!!

Dan kemudian, perang mulut pun tak terelakkan lagi oleh Asano dan Kisame, Aero Range dan Itachi yang melihat daritadi pun sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua dari tadi. Saking bosannya, Itachi pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Aero Range.

"Hei, kamu teman Asano, ya? Siapa namamu?", tanya Itachi kepada Aero Range yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ya, namaku Uzumaki Aero Range. Saudara jauhnya Uzumaki Naruto kalau Uchiha-san tau, mungkin mirip dengan hubungan antara Asano dan Uchiha-san ini", kata Aero menjelaskan.

"Uzumaki? Oh… Bocah hyperaktif yang sering buat masalah itu, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, tampaknya dia juga ada di kantin ini, deh… Sedang mau ikut lomba makan bakso atau apa gitu, deh…", kata Itachi sambil mengingat-ingat. Aero Range yang mendengar kata 'bakso' pun langsung berteriak kepada Itachi.

"BAKSSSOOOO?!!!! Di mana, DI MANAAA?!!! Beri tau aku tempatnya, beri tau aku tempatnya!!!!!!", teriak Aero Range dengan muka menyeramkan ke arah Itachi. Itachi pun langsung sweatdropped melihat Aero Range yang seperti itu.

"Eeeeh, eeeh… A…ada di sana…", kata Itachi ketakutan karena melihat Aero Range dengan muka seperti itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

"TERIMAKASSSIIIIIIH!!!!!!", teriak Aero Range sambil kemudian berlari ke arah tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Itachi, meninggalkan Itachi yang sweatdropped dan Asano dan Kisame yang masih bertengkar mulut dari tadi.

Aero Range pun berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari layaknya atlet lari 500 km **(hah?)** dan kemudian menancapkan nitro yang ada pada tubuhnya **(jadi kaya NFS…)**, dan langsung menginjak remnya begitu sampai di stand lomba makan bakso dan meninggalkan debu-debu di belakangnya.

"AKU MAU IKUTTTT!!!!", teriak Aero Range dengan iler menetes dari mulutnya saking tidak tahannya ingin makan bakso **(tambahan, ini gratis lagi)**.

"Eee… Eeeeh… Ba…baiklah, kita punya 1 orang peserta lagi di sini!! Silakan duduk di sebelah sini! Sejauh ini, kita sudah berhasil mengambil 3 orang! Pemenangnya akan mendapatkan voucher makan gratis di 'Ichiraku Ramen Shop' dan 'Ichiraku Bakso Shop'!! Jadi jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini!!!", teriak Ayame sambil mempromsikan warung Ichiraku-nya itu.

"Loh, Aero-kun, ya? Sudah lama sekali nggak ketemu!! Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya!!", kata Naruto dengan wajah senang sambil menepuk punggung Aero Range.

"Ah, Naruto-san, iya, kita akan berjuang dan takkan pernah menyerah! Tapi… Lawan kita berat, loh…", kata Aero Range dengan muka lemas sambil menunjuk ke orang yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan… Akimichi Chojiiiii!!!!!

"Heh…? Naruto dan temannya? Aku nggak akan menyerahkan tiket makan itu…", kata Choji sambil mengelap iler yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Heh! Liat saja, Choji!! Rasakan kekuatan dari 2 orang Uzumaki ini!!! Yeaaaah!!!!", teriak Naruto sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah muka Choji.

"Yak, yak, ngobrolnya cukup sampai di situ! Lomba ini akan segera dimulai!! Bersiap, ya!", kata Ayame sambil menyiapkan pistol **(?)** setelah Teuchi menaruh 3 buah mangkok bakso di hadapan Aero Range, Naruto dan Choji. Para penonton yang melihatnya pun sedikit was-was dengan arena lomba makan yang kemudian menjadi tegang.

"Siap… MULAIIII!!!!!", teriak Ayame sambil menembakkan pistol ke arah atap kantin.

'DOOOORRRR!!!!!', "Gyaaaaaaa!!!! Suara tembakan!!!! What happen, aya naooon!!!!", teriak beberapa orang di situ yang kaget mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Ayame pun langsung ditangkap polisi karena sudah membawa benda api di lingkungan sekolah dan menembakkannya pula dan membawanya pun ilegal dan… **-dilempar ramen sama Ayame-**

"TAMBAAAAH!!!!!!", teriak ketiga orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan mangkok mereka berdua yang sudah habis.

"Baaaikk!!!", kata Ayame dibantu Teuchi sambil menyerahkan 3 buah mangkok berisi bakso lagi kepada mereka bertiga.

* * *

**-30 menit kemudian…-**

"Hu…Hueeeeek… Aku sudah nggak kuaattt…", kata Naruto lemas dan setelah itu terjatuh dari kursinya **(artinya pingsan)** setelah menghabiskan 136 mangkok berisi bakso.

"Yaaaak!! Peserta Naruto tampaknya sudah menyerah!!! Dan tersisa 2 orang lagi, Uzumaki Aero Range dan Akimichi Choji!! Siapakah yang akan menang?!!!!", teriak Ayame sambil terus menyemangati mereka berdua.

'GLAAAAP, GLAAP, GLAAAP, NYAAM, NYAAAM, NYAAAAM, NYAMMM' "TAMBAAAH!!!!", teriak mereka berdua dengan waktu yang sama.

"Yak, tampaknya kedua peserta tetap tidak mau menyerah! Mereka tetap makan seperti biasanya!!! Siapakah yang akan menang nanti?!!!", teriak Ayame semakin menyemangati mereka berdua. Selagi semua orang sibuk dengan pertandingan itu, datanglah seorang 'devil' kecil yang menyusup ke belakang Ayame dan Teuchi yang terus mensupport Choji dan Aero Range.

"Hihihihihi…", tawa Asano dengan 'devil smile' miliknya dan menyusup di tengah-tengah pertandingan tersebut. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan satu botol sambel dari bajunya dan melanjutkan tertawanya.

'_Hehehehe… Satu botol sambel merek 'XYZ' dengan rasa pedas 50 kali lebih kuat dari sambel biasaaaa!!! Dengan ini, Aero pasti akan menang dan artinya kita berdua bisa makan gratis lagi!!! Yei!!!!'_, kata Asano dalam hati dengan akal liciknya tersebut dan kemudian menyocolkan sambal ke dalam mangkok berisi bakso milik Choji yang akan diserahkan berikutnya, setelah itu langsung menyelinap keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

"TAMBAAAAH!!!", teriak Choji dan Aero Range yang masih berkutat dengan pertandingan tersebut daritadi.

"Baaaiiik!! Sejauh ini, masing-masing peserta yaitu Choji dan Aero Range masih terus memakan bakso tersebut tanpa pantang menyerah!! Kalau terus seperti ini, mereka akan memecahkan rekor 'pemakan bakso terbanyak di Konoha Gakuen School' yang dulu dipegang oleh Choza Akimichi yang memakan bakso sejumlah 199 buah!!! **(jumlah yang maksa banget)**", teriak Ayame setelah menaruh kedua mangkok bakso di hadapan Choji dan Aero. Setelah memakan bakso tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Choji memegangi mulutnya.

"Wwwhhuuuuutt?!!!! A…apha…aphhaaan inhhhiiii!!!!!", teriak Choji sambil memegangi mulutnya. Spontan semua orang langsung melihat ke arah Choji yang tampaknya memegangi mulutnya karena 'sesuatu'

"Ada apa, peserta Choji?", tanya Ayame kepada Choji.

"Pha…Phaa…Phaanhaaasss!!!!!!", teriak Choji nggak karu-karuan karena berteriak sambil mengunyah bakso di mulutnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, setelah beberapa teriakan "PHAANAASSSHH!! PHAANAAASSSHH!!!!!" dari Choji, akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan pedasnya **(aturannya nggak boleh dikasih minum sama sekali)**. Dan semua orang pun langsung terdiam melihat Choji dan Naruto yang sudah terkapar di tanah, meninggalkan Aero Range yang masih asyik memakan bakso karena gratis.

"Pe…"

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH AERO RANGE!!!!! SELAMAAAAT!!!!", teriak Ayame sambil mengangkat tangan Aero Range.

"Heh? Aku mhenang??", tanya Aero sambil terus mengunyah bakso yang ada di mulutnya.

"YA!!!! Karena itu, anda berhak mendapatkan 5 buah voucher makan 'Ichiraku'!!!! Masing-masing dari voucher ini bisa ditukarkan dengan pembelian ramen atau bakso seharga 10000 ryo!!!", teriak Ayame sambil menyerahkan lima buah tiket ke tangan Aero Range.

"Wooooow… Baksoooo gratiiiis…", kata Aero sambil ngiler. Dan kemudian Ayame pun berkata lagi.

"Sekian, pertandingan makan yang disponsori warung 'Ichiraku' ini!!! Semoga semua orang menikmatinya dan kita bertemu lagi di hari ke-2 pentas seni Konoha School, ya!!!", teriak Ayame, yang diikuti semua orang langsung berjalan menjauh, kembali mengikuti aktivitasnya masing-masing kembali setelah puas menonton orang makan bakso **(p.s. : nggak ada yang nolongin Naruto dan Choji yang terjatuh, oh, kasian sekali…)**

Selagi Aero berjalan menjauh **(masih melihat tiket emas miliknya itu)**, datanglah seorang cewek yang kelihatan hyperaktif dari belakang Aero dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Yo, Aero-kun!!", kata Asano.

"Hm? Asano? Kamu dari mana saja?", tanya Aero.

"Aku habis ngeliat kamu lomba makan bakso, loh!! Hehe, berterimakasihlah padaku karena sudah kubuat kau menang!!", kata Asano dengan senyum sinis. Aero pun melanjutkan,

"He? Jadi kamu, toh, yang membuat Akimichi-san jadi terkapar begitu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan, sih?", tanya Aero.

"Hehehehe… TADAAA!!!", kata Asano sambil memperlihatkan botol sambel 'XYZ' miliknya itu ke arah Aero dengan bangga.

"He?!! Kamu ngasih sambel?!! Dasar kamu ini…", kata Aero sambil menghela napasnya.

"Sudahlah… Berkat aku juga kamu menang, kan? Sebagai gantinya, traktir aku takoyaki, dong!! Kan, sudah dapet voucher makan 50000 ryo!!", kata Asano sambil menepuk punggung Aero lagi dan tertawa pula.

"Heh, baiklah…", kata Aero sambil berjalan menuju sebuah stand takoyaki bersama Asano yang kegirangan daritadi.

Tak lama kemudian…

"GILAAAA!!! LINTAH DARAAT!! PEMERASAN!!! AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA POLISIII!!!!!", teriak Aero sewot sambil melihat Asano yang sedang membersihkan giginya dengan tusuk gigi. Asano kemudian menoleh.

"He? Napa?", tanya Asano dengan muka innocent.

"Kau menghabiskan semua uangku tau!!!! Aku bokek sekaraang, nih!!!! Apa-apaan makan 80 piring takoyaki!!!!!", teriak Aero sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang masih berisi…angin…

"Loh, kamu kan yang bilang mau nraktir aku tadi… Harusnya kamu tau akibatnya, dong…", kata Asano seenak udel sambil melahap satu buah takoyaki lagi yang disisakannya tadi. Tampaknya Asano sudah menghabiskan seluruh uang milik Aero untuk membeli takoyaki… Urat-urat amarah pun muncul di kepala Aero, tapi dia hanya bisa berteriak ke arah Asano dengan kesal.

"DASAAAR RAAAKUUUS!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**-Day 2-**

Pentas seni Konoha Gakuen School masih saja dipenuhi oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihat-lihat di sana. Deidara sudah melakukan kerja keras kemarin dengan melayani Niku-chan dan Kakuzu seharian **(di samping makan yang kebanyakan dipesan oleh Niku-chan, mereka berdua ngomonging soal duit mulu)**, dan hari ini, Deidara kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Mari kita lanjutkan melihat-lihat tempat di pentas seni lainnya.

-**Rooftop of the school-**

"Wuaaah!! Sensei, sensei!! Itu ada cewek pake bikini!!!"

"Hm? Woooh, iya, iya!!! Weeeh!!! Dadanya besar-besar, tapi sayang, nggak ada yang melebihi rekor dada Tsunade, ya… Uum… 106 cm… Yang paling besar selama kita di sini Cuma 81 cm…"

"Hooo… Tsunade-sensei memang begitu… Ah, ayo kita lihat yang lain lagi, sen…GYAAAAA!!!", teriak Yahiko dan Jiraiya ketika tiba-tiba pantat mereka ditendang oleh seseorang dari belakang. Setelah mengelus-ngelus pantatnya, Yahiko pun menengok ke belakang, dan menemukan seorang cowok be-piercing dan seorang cewek yang memakai ikat rambut bentuk bunga mawar dari kertas.

"Nagato? Konan? Kenapa menendangku…", kata Yahiko sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Diilanjutkan dengan Pein kembali menendang pantat Yahiko kembali.

"Brengseeek!!! Ngapain kamu pulang ke sini?!! Balik ke Amerika lagi sono!! Sensei juga!!! Meminjam teleskop sekolah untuk hal-hal seperti ini!! Akan kubilang kepada Tsunade koko-sensei!!!", teriak Pein kesal sambil mengancam Jiraiya.

"Duh, jangan sekejam itu, dong, Pein… Kamu, kan, muridku du…GYAAAA!!!", teriak Jiraiya ketika dia kembali ditendang oleh Pein.

"Siapa yang sudi jadi muridmu, guru mesum!!!!", teriak Pein kesal sambil kembali menendang-nendang Jiraiya. Setelah puas menendang mereka berdua, Pein segera mengambil teleskop tersebut.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan mengambil teleskop ini!!", teriak Pein sambil membawa teleskop tersebut di tangannya.

Lalu kemudian dia menaruhnya di tempat lain, dan kemudian mulai menerowong teropong tersebut.

"Ah, iyaaah… Waaah, seksi, tuh… Wueeeeh, ada Nanami Luciaa… Dadanya besaar…", kata Pein dengan iler menetes dari mulutnya, Yahiko, Jiraiya, dan Konan pun langsung sweatdropped berikut jatuh. Jiraiya kemudian tertawa lagi setelah terbangun.

"Haahahaha!!! Pein!!! Kamu ini emang murid ter-mesum yang aku punya!!! Ayo kita melihat cewek-cewek cantik sama-sama!!!", teriak Jiraiya sambil tertawa.

"Ya, benar, sensei!!! Karena nggak ada peraturan di Jepang yang mengatakan mesum itu ilegal, mari kita bersenang-senang!!!! Hahahaahaha!!!", teriak Pein sambil memeluk Jiraiya yang juga tertawa. Yahiko dan Konan pun langsung sweatdropped melihat mereka berdua yang sama mesumnya seperti itu, dan kemudian, Yahiko bertanya kepada Konan.

"Oi, Konan, selama aku pergi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih? Nagato yang seperti itu bisa jadi…ng…Pein yang seperti…ini…?", tanya Yahiko sambil sweatdropped.

"Entahlah… Sebenarnya aku juga bingung… Dulu dia mengecat rambutnya lalu membuatnya jadi model spike, lalu menambahkan piercing di seluruh tubuhnya… Aku rindu Nagato yang alim dulu… Hiiiks…", kata Konan sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Hooo… Orang pun bisa berubah, ya…", kata Yahiko mengangguk-angguk setuju.

* * *

**-Klub ilmiah Konoha Gakuen School-**

Deidara's POV

Nah, sekarang kita berada di sini saudara-saudara… **-menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan asap mengepul-ngepul-** Nah, Konoha Gakuen School adalah sebuah sekolah yang terlengkap di seluruh dunia, un!! Karena itu, klub-klub di sekolah sini jumlahnya lebih dari 50, un! Belum termasuk organisasi-organisasi sekolah yang diadakan secara diam-diam, misalkan "The Mesum Club" yang diketuai oleh Jiraiya kocho-sensei, un! Di situ, kamu bisa dapat foto cewek maupun cowok berpakaian seksi nan ketat, loh!! Termasuk Sai anak kelas 10-2 juga, un!! Daftar di sini!! **–menyerahkan sebuah formulir kepada pembaca-**

Eh… Maaf, un, aku jadi buka aib lagi, un… Ng, lalu, kita berada di koridor khusus klub SMA, un! Seperti yang anda lihat sekarang, ini adalah ruangan khusus klub kimia sekolah, un! Hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak dengan IQ tinggi, dan pintar, tentunya. Di sini kita bisa mempraktekkan membuat obat-obatan atau malah, obat-obat terlarang juga boleh dibuat di sini, un!!!

Eh… Aku lupa, tidak boleh menyebutkan obat terlarang itu, un… Masih banyak anak kecil yang baca ini, ya, un… Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat sekarang, un!!

End of Deidara's POV

"Selamat siang semuanya!! Namaku Haruno Sakura, anak kelas 10-3 yang mengikuti klub ilmiah Konoha Gakuen School!! Di sini, anda semua bisa melihat bagaimana cara membuat ramuan mujarab yang sangat efektif untuk mengobati penyakit-penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat biasa!! Oh, ya, tentu saja kecuali sakit hati, itu bukan urusan kami!! Dan ada yang boleh bereksperimen di sini, loh!! Gratis, deh!!", kata Sakura mempromosikan klubnya.

"Oi!! Ada obat yang bisa ngobatin kutu air, nggak?!", teriak Ebisu dari arah para penonton. Spontan semua orang pun sweatdropped mendengarnya, begitu pula Sakura.

"A…Ah, ada, kok… Apa Ebisu-sensei mau dibuatkan?", tanya Sakura sambil sweatdropped.

"Ya, boleh!!", kata Ebisu nggak tau malu.

Selagi Sakura sibuk membuat obat kutu air untuk Ebisu-sensei, datanglah Yuuichi yang memakai pakaian serba putih ala alchemist yang bajunya sampe kena tanah gitu, rambutnya pun memakai sebuah topi **(lebih tepatnya sarung)** warna putih pula yang menutupi rambut warna biru tua yang dikuncir menjadi 2 miliknya.

"Eeee… Permisi…", kata Yuuichi kepada Sakura.

"Hm? Ada apa, ya?", tanya Sakura sambil mengulek-ulek sebuah tumbuhan dengan mortal.

"Katanya di sini boleh membuat ramuan juga, ya? Apa boleh aku coba meramu obat? Lalu, aku boleh melihat-lihat isi klub ini, tidak? Soalnya, mungkin tahun depan aku akan pindah ke sini… Jadi aku ingin menentukan klub yang ingin kumasuki tahun depan…", tanya Yuuichi lagi, yang diikuti dengan Sakura yang tersenyum senang.

"Ya! Sebentar, ya, setelah ini, aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat ruangan kelompok kami, nanti kamu pinjam saja barang yang ingin dipakai!", kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan obat yang sudah jadi tersebut kepada Ebisu-sensei.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun membawa Yuuichi untuk masuk ke dalam klub tersebut dan menunjukkan para anggota klub tersebut.

"Ah, ya, namaku Haruno Sakura, di sini, biasanya aku membuat obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka. Tapi, aku juga baru masuk ke klub ini selama kira-kira 1 tahun, sih, jadi tidak bisa dibilang jago…", kata Sakura merendahkan diri diikuti dengan Yuuichi yang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura berjalan lagi **(diikuti Yuuichi) **dan mereka menemukan seorang cowok berambut merah yang sedang asyik membuat sebuah cairan berwarna ungu di mejanya.

"Ini Sasori-senpai, merangkap sebagai anak kelas 11 sekaligus menjadi ketua klub ini! Ayo kita tanya dulu, ya. Senpai sedang membuat apa, ya?", tanya Sakura kepada Sasori. Tetapi, Sasori tidak menoleh sedikitpun, melainkan hanya berkata.

"Racun, ada masalah?", tanya Sasori dengan tenang, diikuti dengan Sakura dan Yuuichi yang langsung terdiam ketakutan mendengar Sasori seperti itu.

"Eh, ya, baiklah… Eee… Arigato…senpai…!!", kata Sakura terbata-bata sambil buru-buru menarik tangan Yuuichi dari sana. Kemudian, dia membawa Yuuichi ke seorang cowok berambut panjang yang juga sedang asyik dengan berbagai ramuan aneh miliknya.

"Em, dan ini Orochimaru-sensei! Guru yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kejadian di klub ilmiah ini!", kata Sakura diikuti oleh Yuuichi yang meng-ooh, kemudian, Yuuichi bertanya kepada Orochimaru.

"Eh, sedang membuat apa, ya? Tampaknya seru sekali?", tanya Yuuichi penasaran kepada Orochimaru. Kemudian, Orochimaru pun menoleh ke arah Yuuichi yang langsung ketakutan melihat wajah putih layaknya mayat **(tetapi ditahan takutnya)**.

"Oh… Aku sedang membuat sebuah enzim yang akan membuat manusia memiliki kepribadian ganda dan berwujud seperti monster!! Hahahahaha!! Berterimakasihlah kepada Jugo!! Dengan ini, akan kubuat seluruh dunia menjadi monster dan mereka akan saling membunuh satu sama lain!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!", tawa Orochimaru, diikuti dengan Sakura dan Yuuichi yang sweatdropped melihatnya. Apakah seorang guru pantas berkata seperti itu?

"Uh, eh… Aku ingin cepat membuat sesuatu, nih…", kata Yuuichi sambil ketakutan.

"Ah, iya… Baiklah… Akan kusiapkan dulu…", kata Sakura yang juga ketakutan sambil menyiapkan alat-alat laboratorium.

Kemudian, setelah itu Sakura membawa Yuuichi untuk mempertunjukkan keahliannya.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Maaf menunggu!! Kali ini, kita ada seorang tamu yang akan menunjukkan kehebatannya membuat ramuan, nih!! Kupersembahkan, Yuuichi-san!!!", teriak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan Yuuichi. Yuuichi pun pasang tampang narsis dan memberikan cium jauh kepada para penonton yang kemudian langsung pada muntah-muntah.

"Halo!! Namaku Yuuichi!! Aku tamu di sini! Aku bisa membuat berbagai macam ramuan, loh!! Sebutkan saja apapun itu, nanti pasti kubuatkan! OK?", kata Yuuichi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Selagi Yuuichi dan Sakura berpromosi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang muncul dari kerumunan penonton, Sakura pun menunjuk tangan itu dan muncullah Asuma dari sana.

"Em!! Yang mau dibuatkan ramuan adalah Asuma-sensei! Sensei! Sensei mau dibuatkan apa, ya? Bakal dibuat oleh Yuuichi sendiri, loh!", tanya Sakura kepada Asuma.'

"Yuuichi-san!! Bisa buat ramuan penumbuh jenggot, nggak?", tanya Asuma **(lagi-lagi nggak tau malu)** kepada Yuuichi, diikuti semua orang **(lagi-lagi)** sweatdropped mendengarnya. Tau malu dong, om Asuma… Jenggotmu udah lebat begitu, kok… Dan kemudian Yuuichi pun mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah!! Akan kubuat secepatnya!! Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam membuat ramuan ini!", kata Yuuichi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk ramuan tersebut.

Yuuichi tampak senang menumbuk berbagai bahan menjadi 1, diikuti dengan Sakura yang dengan cermat melihat bahan-bahan yang dimasukkan oleh Yuuichi. Tak lama kemudian, Yuuichi pun selesai membuat ramuan tersebut.

"Langsung dicoba ya!", kata Yuuichi tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi cairan warna hijau ke Asuma.

"Oh, baiklah!", kata Asuma senang sambil meminum ramuan tersebut.

'POOOOOF!!'

Setelah asap-asap putih menghilang, muncullah Asuma dengan jenggot yang tampak lebih 'lebat' dan menjulur sampai ke lantai. Para penonton pun terkesima dengan kemampuan obat dari Yuuichi tersebut. Asuma pun langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Waaaah!!!! Jenggotku lebih lebat!! Dengan ini, Kurenai pasti lebih menyukaiku!! Terimakasih, terimakasih!!!!!", teriak Asuma sambil berlari dan membawa 1 buket bunga di tangannya plus jenggot baru miliknya itu. Orang-orang pun pada sweatdropped melihat kelakuan Asuma yang entah bisa dibilang waras ato nggak itu.

"Na…Nah, itu dia kemampuan Yuuichi!! Hebat sekali, kan?", kata Sakura diikuti dengan Yuuichi yang tersenyum malu-malu. Tak lama kemudian, makin banyak orang yang ingin minta dibuatkan obat oleh Yuuichi, dan akhirnya klub kimia SMA itu pun penuh dengan orang-orang yang minta dibuatkan obat.

* * *

**-Konoha Gakuen SD, kelas 6-1-**

Deidara's POV

Ok, mina-san!! Sekarang kita berada di gedung milik SD, nih! Kalian tau, nggak? Adekku yang autis itu juga berada di sini, loh, un!! Ikkkh!!! Sebenernya menapakkan kakiku di sini ajah tuh udah nggak rela banget, un!!! Karena kemungkinan besar anak cewek cantik berambut kuning ini juga bisa tertular ke-autisan dari seorang anak kecil autis maniak lollipop, un!! Mina-san juga berhati-hati, ya!! Pokoknya, mina-san mending jalan-jalan di sini sendiri aja, deh!! Aku nggak mau ngelyat dia lagi!!! **–berjalan menjauh-**

"Tunggu bentar!!! Deidara!!! Kalo kamu nggak mau nemenin mereka, nggak bakal gue gaji!!!", teriak LvNa-cHaN.

"Wu…Wuaaaagh??!!! Author sedeng itu ada di sini, un?!!!", teriak Deidara kaget.

"Balik loe ke sini!!!! **–menyeret Deidara-**"

"WUAAAAA!!! Toloooooonggg, uuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!"

Dilanjutkan dengan semua orang pada sweatdropped.

End of Deidara's POV

"! Lihat-lihat!! Anak-anak SD!!! Kyaaaaa!!!! So cuuuute banget!!!!", teriak Aka no Kaze yang memakai sebuah rok warna hitam dari atas badannya sampai ujung kakinya **(ala Misa gitu, deh)**, dia memakai sebuah kalung dengan bunga mawar kecil warna putih di lehernya.

"Iyah, beneeeeer bangeeeeeet!!! Chubby bangeeeeeet…", kata Nda. Chan yang memakai kostum cardcaptor Sakura, lengkap dengan sayap kecil di punggungnya dan tongkat bintang di tangan kanannya.

"Eh, eh, lihat, !! Ada rumah hantu di sana, loh!!", kata Aka no Kaze sambil menunjuk kelas 6-1 yang memasang tulisan 'Rumah Hantu' di depannya.

"Aduuh… Rumah hantu anak SD, nih! Pasti imut-imut…", kata Nda. Chan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Iyaaah… Nggak bakal serem-serem banget lah… Kita ikut, yuuuuk!!", teriak Aka no Kaze sambil memgang tangan dan kemudian masuk ke kelas 6-1.

Di dalam kelas 6-1, sudah terlihat 'aura' gelap yang terasa banget. Kelas 6-1 itu ditutupi oleh korden warna hitam, cat warna merah yang disebarkan begitu saja di lantai, sebuah boneka mirip boneka voodoo yang ditempatkan di pintu masuk kelas, dan terakhir sebuah labu yang dipotong berbentuk wajah manusia yang diletakkan di stand penerima tamu. Yang duduk di sana adalah seorang cowok yang memakai syal yang terlihat urakan.

"Permisi, dek… Kami mau ikut rumah hantu ini, nih…", kata Aka no Kaze kepada cowok kecil di tempat penerima tamu tersebut.

"Hm? Kakak mau ikut rumah hantu ini?", tanya Konohamaru.

"Nggak… Ya, iyalah kami mau main di sini…! Adek ini gimana, sih…!", kata Nda. Chan sewot kepada Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun langsung tersenyum.

"Kakak-kakak mau ikut, ya? Bayar dulu!", kata Konohamaru sambil memberikan tangan kosong ke arah Nda. Chan dan Aka no Kaze. Dalam hati, mereka berdua sudah berteriak, _'Dasar anak matre!'_

"Eeh… Berapa, ya…", kata Aka no Kaze sedikit kesal sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong di roknya. Konohamaru pun berpikir sebentar, lalu dia menjawab.

"10000 ryo per orang cukup!!"

'GUBRAAAAK!!!!'

Aka no Kaze dan Nda. Chan pun jatuh. Gila, mahal banget gitu loh!!! 10000 ryo cuman untuk melihat rumah hantu yang belum tentu menyeramkan? Siapa yang mau?

"De…Dede kalau mau masang tarif yang manusiawi dikit, ya…", kata Nda. Chan semakin kesal dengan sikap Konohamaru. Konohamaru pun berkacak pinggang.

"Kakak kalau nggak mau bayar ya udah! Rugi, loh!", kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum bangga.

"1000 ryo!!", teriak Nda. Chan bernegoisasi.

"10000…", kata Konohamaru.

"2000!!", teriak Aka no Kaze.

"10000…"

"3000!!"

Setelah melalui negoisasi yang cukup panjang, akhirnya tercapailah kesepakatan. Nda. Chan dan Aka no Kaze diharuskan membayar 9999 ryo untuk 2 orang, karena akhirnya Konohamaru digebukin juga oleh kedua cewek cantik itu saking kesalnya. Dan akhirnya, dan Aka no Kaze bisa menghela napas setelah masuk ke dalam korden yang berisi rumah hantu yang sebenarnya itu.

"Haaaah… Anak itu menyebalkan banget…", kata Aka no Kaze sambil menghela napas.

"Iyaaa… Tapi, sudahlah, kita sudah bisa masuk ke sini, kan? Kita nikmatin ajah, ya!", kata Nda. Chan sambil menarik tangan Aka no Kaze.

Rumah hantu di kelas 6-1 mengambil tema hallowen. Aka no Kaze dan berjalan secara deg-degan melewati rumah hantu tersebut yang langit-langitnya diwarnai bulan terang benderang, kelelawar-kelelawar mainan, dan pohon-pohon mati yang terbuat dari gabus. Bukannya ketakutan, mereka berdua tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, apalagi setelah melihat Hanabi pake kostum zombie china yang pake kertas mantra di kepalanya **(langsung disentil sama Aka no Kaze)**, vampir ingusan yang malah ketakutan dan lari ngelyat mereka berdua **–dilempar labu-**, serigala jadi-jadian yang keliatan banget pake kostumnya yang lompat dari atas pohon **(tapi gagal mendarat, merusakkan semua gabus yang ada)**, dan lain-lain. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah sumur di penghujung rumah hantu tersebut.

"Wah, ada sumur, nih… Kira-kira apa yang muncul, ya? Pasti imuuuut…", kata Nda. Chan sambil menyentuh sumur tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja.

"BAAAA!!!!", teriak Tobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam sumur, berusaha menakuti mereka berdua. Aka no Kaze dan Nda. Chan kaget melihat Tobi yang muncul mendadak, tapi langsung tertawa diikuti dengan Tobi yang bingung.

"Ahahahahahaha!!! A…aduh… Ini anak imuuuuuuut bangeeeeet!!! Pake topeng lollipop warna oranye lagi!!! Aaaaa… Aduuuuh… Sakit peruuuuut…!!! Hahahahaha!!!", tawa sambill memegangi perutnya.

"Aduuuuuuuh… Dede ini imuuuuut banget, deeeeeh… Mau permen lollipop nggak? Kamu pastiiiii suka…", kata Aka no Kaze sambil memberikan sebuah permen lollipop rasa oranye kepada Tobi. Tobi yang maniak lollipop itu langsung meloncat dari dalam sumur dan menyabet lollipop dari tangan Aka no Kaze.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!! Lollipop!!! Lollipop!!! Lollipop!!! Hore, horeeee!!! Tobi suka lollipoooop!!! Makasih kakak!!! Kakak baiiiiiiik, deeeeeh!!!!", kata Tobi sambil memeluk lollipop tersebut erat-erat, diikuti oleh Aka no Kaze dan yang tertawa melihat kelakuan Tobi.

"Iya, makan aja! Oh, ya, kalau kamu makan, berarti kamu bakal lepas topeng kamu, doooong???? Adddduuuuuuuuhhhh!!!! Adek pasttiiiii cakeeep bangeeeeet!!!", teriak Nda. Chan kegirangan.

"Hm? Iya, ya!! Tobi harus lepas topeng Tobi dulu!!", kata Tobi sambil memegang topengnya. Aka no Kaze dan Nda. Chan udah deg-degan mau ngelyat wajah Tobi. Dan…

Tobi pun membuka topengnya, dan… Wuaaaaah… Sebuah rambut spike warna hitam yang menghiasi kepala bagian atasnya… Hidung kecil manis yang sangat imut… Mulut kecil yang siap menyantap permen lollipop oranye tersebut… Dan terakhir, bola mata warna biru cerah indah yang menghiasi mata bagian kanannya…!!!

Hm…? Kanan…?

………

"Emm… …"

"Ah… Ada apa, Aka no Kaze…?"

"Anak ini…imuuuut, ya…"

"Iyaaaaa… Betul… Tapi…"

"Kita nggak salah liat, kan…?"

………

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nda. Chan dan Aka no Kaze langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Tobi yang asyik dengan permen lollipopnya.

"Hm…? Kakak-kakak itu kemana? Padahal Tobi masih kepengen permen lollipop lagi…", kata Tobi dengan nada kecewa sambil kembali memakai topengnya. Terlihat Konohamaru menghampiri Tobi dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Tobi!! Selamat, ya! Berkat kamu, penghasilan kelas kita meningkat, nih!", kata Konohamaru senang sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Heh? Tobi kenapa? Berkat Tobi? Berarti Tobi anak baik, dong? Horreeeee!!! Horeeeee!!! Horeeee!!! Nanti Tobi mau lollipop, ya!!!", kata Tobi senang sambil berlari-lari di sekeliling Konohamaru.

"Iya! Nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan kubelikan lollipop yang banyak sekali, deh!! Kamu tetap seperti ini, ya!!", kata Konohamaru sambil berjalan kembali ke arah meja penerima tamu yang berada di luar.

"Iyaaaaa!!

* * *

-**Kording Konoha Gakuen-**

Deidara's POV

Ok, mina-san, kita akan berlanjut ke bagian akhir di hari ke-2 ini, un! Di Konoha Gakuen ini, murid-muridnya juga sangat kreatif, loh! Mulai dari menghias kamar mandi dengan kain pel, mengambil duit kas kelas untuk beli ps3 a.k.a. korup, dan yang paling bagus adalah… Patung Pakkun yang sedang kencing ala cupid penghias kolam sekolah buatan Kakashi-sensei!!! Dan habis itu, Kakashi-sensei langsung digebukin sama Tsunade koko-sensei sampai babak belur lagi, un!!

Aduh… Aku buka aib lagi, deh, un… Yah, pokoknya begitu, deh! Terus, di festival kali ini, kita juga ngadain lomba foto paling narsiz loh! Lomba ini diadakan untuk mengeluarkan kreatifitas anak-anak selain murid Konoha Gakuen school, un! Yah, begitu, deh… Sebuah jalan menuju sekolah internasional, un… **(kata Jiraiya kocho-sensei)** Tapi aku nggak ngerti kalo guru mesum kaya dia bisa buat sekolah internasional gitu, deh, un… Sebenernya yang buat sekolah ini adalah Senju Harishama a.k.a. kakek dari Tsunade koko-sensei, un!! Tapi aneh… Udah bagus ini sekolah dipimpin klan Senju… Kenapa mau-maunya dikasih ke Jiraiya…? Wah, jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan, nih…?!!!!

"Waaaah… Konoha Gakuen ini memang hebat, deh…! Memang tidak rugi aku sudah pergi ke sini!", kata Inuzumaki Helen sambil berjalan-jalan dan memegangi pamflet Konoha festival tersebut.

"Hm…? Wah!! Ada lomba foto narsiz di sini? Wah, boleh juga, tuh!! Biar semua orang di sini bisa melihat kecantikan dan keanggunan Helen ini!!", kata Helen sambil memegangi sebuah bunga mawar yang muncul entah dari mana. Spontan saja semua orang yang berada di dekatnya pada sweatdropped ngeliat Helen ngomong sendiri dan gaya sendiri pake bunga mawar di situ **–digebuk Helen-**

"Lalu kemudian… Tempat pendaftaran fotonya ada di dekat sini, ya? Uuuum… Aula Konoha Gakuen School… Baiklah!! Aku akan ke sana!!", teriak Helen dengan ceria sambil berlari dengan cepat ke arah aula sekolah tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana…

Di aula tersebut, penuh dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sebuah stand yang memegangi fotonya masing-masing. Di dekatnya, ada sebuah photobox yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencoba mengetes 'kenarsisan' mereka. Di luar sana, ada Jiraiya yang sedang membagikan brosur lomba narsis tersebut kepada orang-orang di sana.

"Om-om!! Kalo mau daftar lomba foto narsis di sini, ya?", tanya Helen kepada Jiraiya.

"Hm…? Adek ngomong ama siapa, ya??? Rasanya di sini nggak ada yang om-om, deh…!", kata Jiraiya ngacangin Helen sambil kembali membagikan brosur kepada orang lain. Urat-urat amarah pun muncul di kepala Helen.

"Ukh… Om jangan ngacangin saya mentang-mentang saya anak kecil, ya…", kata Helen dengan nada marah.

"Loh…? Di sini nggak ada yang udah jadi om-om, loh…??? Kalau aku mah masih harus dipanggil kakak atuh! Wong masih muda begini, kok!!", kata Jiraiya merasa dirinya masih muda.

"Grr… Baiklah… Ngh… Ka…kakak…", kata Helen terbata-bata.

"Oh! Ada apa, ya, dek???", kata Jiraiya sok imut, yang baru meladeni Inuzumaki Helen ketika dipanggil 'kakak'. Spontan saja Helen pun kesal.

"Eeeer… Pendaftaran foto lomba narsis ada di sini, ya…?", kata Helen masih kesal.

"Iya, iya!! Kamu mau ikut, yaaaa??? Kasih liat brosur dariku ini kepada orang yang menjaga stand di depan sana!!! Kamu bakal dikasih kesempatan foto di photobox duluan, loh!!", kata Jiraiya sambil menyerahkan sebuah brosur ke Helen.

"Waaaah… Benarkah…??? Dapet kesempatan foto duluan…??? Bener, nih? Makasih, ya, o…ng…kakak…", kata Helen terbata-bata di bagian terakhir kalimatnya.

"Iya!! Sama-sama!! Semoga kamu menang, ya…!!", kata Jiraiya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'_Wah… Lucky!! Aku bisa foto duluan!! Ternyata om itu baik, deh… Wuaaaaaa?!!!!!'_, teriak Helen dalam hati karena kaget melihat antrian sepanjang, nggak panjang-panjang, seh… Sebut ajah… 1 km…

'_A…apa…?!!! Hanya buat foto ajah udah kaya ngantri sembako?!!!! Gilaa!!!!!!'

* * *

  
_

**-4 jam kemudian…-**

Helen sudah berjuang sehidup semati demi mengikuti lomba foto di Konoha Gakuen ini… Dia diharuskan mengantri selama 2 jam sebelum akhirnya mendapat giliran… Belum ditambah para juri yang sedang berunding menentukan pemenangnya selama 2 jam lagi… Helen tampak duduk lemas di bangku yang ada di dekat stand foto tersebut.

'_Hueeeek… Aku puyeng di sini… Nggak nyangka cuman lomba begini ajah harus nunggu 4 jem… Lagi apes, dah…'_, kata Helen dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, Haku, selaku menjadi juri dalam lomba foto tersebut, berkata.

"Maaf untuk pemilihan waktunya yang lama, semuanya!! Setelah sebuah perjuangan yang ketat dalam mensortir tiap-tiap foto yang masuk, akhirnya kami bisa menentukan pemenangnya!!!!", kata Haku yang tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Helen.

"Pemenangnya adalah…"

'DAG, DIG, DUG, DAG, DIG, DUG'

"Adalah…", kata Haku semakin melambat-lambatkan suaranya.

'DAG, DIG, DUG, DAG, DIG, DUG'

"Adalah…", kata Haku semakin membuat penasaran orang-orang yang ada di sana.

'DAG, DIG, DUG'

"Adalah…!!"

"CEPETAN, LAMA!!!!", teriak semua orang di sana yang membuat Haku kaget setengah mati.

"Akh!!! Maaf, maaf…!! Pemenangnya adalah… Inuzumaki Helen dengan fotonya yang seperti ini!!!!", teriak Haku sambil menunjukkan foto Helen yang memakai frame rimbunan bunga mawar warna pink, dengan kedua tangannya memegang pipinya, mengedipkan salah satu matanya, dan bibirnya seperti hendak mencium kamera. Spontan saja Helen langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Wuaaaaaah!!!! Aku menang??!!!", tanya Helen tak percaya.

"Ya, Inuzumaki Helen!! Ayo maju ke sini!!!!!", kata Haku sambil menarik tangan Helen dari para penonton.

Helen pun mengikuti Haku dan sekarang berada di tengah-tengah aula. Haku kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop warna coklat kepada Helen.

"Inilah hadiahnya!!! Sebuah voucher menginap di sebuah hotel mewah di Bali!!! Lengkap dengan voucher makan, uang jajan, pasport, tiket pesawat dari Jepang ke Indonesia, akomodasi, uang souvenir, dan juga Jiraiya!!!", teriak Haku sambil menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada Helen yang udah senang setengah mati.

"HOREEEE!!!!!! AKU ME… Loh, hah…?", kesenangan Helen berhenti di situ.

"Mmm? Ada apa, ya?", tanya Haku.

"Eeeeeh… Rasanya kau menyebutkan sesuatu yang…em…tak enak didengar di kupingku tadi…?", kata Helen.

"Heh? Apanya? Aku sebutkan lagi, ya. Voucher makan, uang jajan, pasport, tiket pesawat dari Jepang ke Indonesia, akomodasi, uang souvenir, dan Jiraiya"

………

………

………

"APAAAAAA?!!!!!! JIRAIYAAAAA?!!!!!!!!", teriak Helen berikut dengan toanya. Haku pun menutup kedua kupingnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!!! APA MAKSUDNYA JIRAIYAAA?!!!!!", tanya Helen dengan kesal ke arah Haku.

"Eeee…Eeeh… Hadiahnya termasuk salah satu teman kencan untuk menemani ke Bali… Kalau orangnya cewe, maka bakal dapet Jiraiya… Kalau orangnya cowo, maka bakal dapet Orochimaru…", kata Haku terbata-bata.

'_O…Orochimaru??!!!! Maksudnya apa?!!!'_, teriak Helen dari dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja, siapa yang mau memiliki teman kencan Jiraiya ataupun Orochimaru?

"Nah… Berarti Helen-san sudah dapet hadiahnya, kan? Perjalanannya akan dimulai 1 minggu lagi! Jadi harap bersiap-siap pergi, ya! Oh, ya, dan ini yang menjadi teman kencan anda!", kata Haku sambil memperlihatkan Jiraiya.

"Aduh… Aku jadi malu… Bisa pergi berdua ke Bali bersama seorang cewek cantik… Kenalkan, ya, dek!! Nama kakak Jiraiya!!!", kata Jiraiya sok imut, sok baek, sok muda, sok dll kepada Helen sambil memberikan tangannya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**-To be continued-**_

Sori, Helen-san!! Silakan menikmati perjalanan ke Bali bersama Jiraiya!! Mungkin bakal ditemani dengan Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, dan kodok-kodok lainnya, deh!! **–digebukin Helen-** Bagaimana chapter ini, mina-san? Apakah para karakter OC kubuat terlalu 'gila'? Kalau iya, maafkan saiah, ya… Kuharap mina-san bisa memaafkan saiah yang nggak normal ini… Gomen… Ok, deh! Jangan lupa ripiunya, ya!! Ripiu sangat membantu bagi saiah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan saiah lagi!! Sudah, ya, mina-san!! Aku bakal updet chapter 5 secepatnya!! Itu juga kalo nggak mentok sama ulum, seh… Selamat berjuang bagi semua orang yang akan menghadapinya, ya!! Arigato semuanya!! Oyasuminasai!!


End file.
